Be Careful What You Wish For
by Zeriiiv
Summary: Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change) / Currently in HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlauGio, GSari, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh.

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

-x-x-x-

Wake up. Do morning rituals. Eat breakfast while watching the dining hall be destroyed. Do paperworks. Take a break. Finish the first batch of paperwork. Eat lunch. Take the paperworks from the insane advisor. Listen to his Guardians' bickering. Sigh. Finish paperworks. Sleep. Repeat.

This is Vongola Decimo's - who is known by his real name Sawada Tsunayoshi - daily routine which is boring, really boring I tell ya.

It has been ten years since he became the Vongola Decimo - now Neo Vongola Primo - who succeeded Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Tsuna changed for the better thanks to the sadistic home tutor he has.

Now at the age of twenty-four, Tsuna looked a lot more like Primo. His body became a bit more muscular but muscular nonetheless. His gravity defying fluffy and spiky hair grew in length that it reaches over his nape and causing him to tie it up like a tail. He also grew in height but not as tall as his guardians making him the shortest among them. His face is like when he activated his HDWM. He is now calmer and always have that superior and bossy auras around him.

The Vongola Mansion in Italia, which is of course very, very, very, super-duper far from Namimori... In fact it is almost destroyed when they first arrived there and trust me you don't wanna know who, why and how. (*cough* Skylark *cough*)

As I was saying, the Vongola mansion in Italia was oddly and thankfully peaceful and quiet. This made the brunet sigh in relief but as soon as his brown orbs landed on the stack of papers on his desk, his sigh of relief was replaced by a groan

His guardians were out for a separate missions and today is the second day he was having a peaceful environment.

For the first time in the tenth generation, the mansion is not being destroyed, burned, and so noisy. But it feels kinda lonely, really. But also it is kinda good.

He sent Hayato, Lambo, and Onii-san to Siciliy to investigate a growing drug cartel and its plantation. Mukuro and Chrome were sent to Milan to hunt down notorious criminal gang who killed some of their subordinates while patrolling the city. Hibari was sent to Rome to pin down a mafia boss that is plotting something to destroy the Vongola. He sent Yamamoto to fetch the reports from their allied families.

"How Hayato, Lambo and Onii-san managed to destroy an entire town a half hour after they have arrived at Sicily is still a complete mystery to me..." he mumbled as he continued signing the papers one after the other.

His eyes scanned the next paper which is thankfully the last paper for the first batch of paperwork. And the list of the destroyed things went on and on. Tsuna could only sigh. These things don't cost too much but hell, there are so many things that they destroyed that cost a fortune.

"Damn..." he muttered as he threw his head back before sighing again. "How many times did I sighed in just a matter of hours?" The brunette asked himself, hands grabbing a fist full of his locks.

He pulled the next paper on top of the stack and grunted. "Varia." He said as he skimmed through the page and mentally calculated how much is the cost of damages and repairs.

"Twenty buildings and six artifacts, destroyed. Seventeen reported to be injured, three fatal and one in coma. Thankfully no one died." He sighed in relief after putting down the piece of paper on his table.

The door of his office suddenly came free from its hinges that made Tsuna sigh again. Seriously, when will this guy stop sighing? In front of the broken door was none other than the insane, murderous, sadistic, slave driving torturer - I mean the hitman tutor, Reborn.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, time for leisure has finally come to an end." Reborn stated, his fedora shadowing his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face which made Tsuna gulp and sweat-drop.

After many years of being under Reborn's tutelage, Tsuna remembered something, no... he was forced to remember this thing because if you forget this lesson, you are doomed.

If your demonic hitman tutor smirks, prepare to encounter hell on earth. Even the Bucking Bronco knows this and was... well let's just say he was _traumatized_ for the lack of better word.

He knew what his tutor was saying. He knew it all too well. Tsuna counted in his mind... _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

After he counted five in his mind, a loud, no scratch that, an ear shattering and glass breaking shout echoed throughout the whole mansion that made Tsuna, Reborn and all of the maids cringe. "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID COW!"

He buried his face on the stack of papers on his desk. "At least I had two days of peaceful living..." he said to himself.

"Sawada we're back from the mission TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm back."

"Hahaha! Seems like we're all excited to see Tsuna again!"

"Of course, Yakyuu-baka! Being separated from the Juudaime for two days was painful for me, his right hand man and I bet it was painful for Juudaime also."

"No, Gokudera-kun it was not painful for me because I experienced paradise for a little while." He grumbled on the papers.

"Gokudera-shi, would you please stop yanking my hair?!"

"Bossu, we're home."

He lifted his head up and smiled at his guardians who were standing in front of his table. Gokudera's eyes were twinkling, Yamamoto was smiling from ear-to-ear as usual, Lambo was grinning like an idiot - oh wait he is, nevermind then - Mukuro was smirking at the brunet, Chrome was standing beside Mukuro who had her eyes fixed on their boss, and last but not the least Hibari was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded on his chest.

"Well... How'd it go?" He asked, propping his arms on the table.

"Heh! They were no match for us, Juudaime!" Gokudera answered confidently.

"Here are the reports from our allied families, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, holding out a folder to Tsuna who nodded at him in thanks and accepted the folder.

"Octopus-head burned down the whole warehouse TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, pumping his fists into the air.

"To sum it up, it was pretty boring." Lambo said with a yawn.

"I see. Good work, minna." Tsuna said before pausing which made the guardians look intently at their boss. "I'd like to ask how did you guys managed to destroy THREE TOWNS, sent 56 bystanders to the hospital in just a matter of minutes?"

Everybody sweat dropped except for Hibari and Mukuro. The way Tsuna said those words sent goosebumps down their spine. Tsuna used a sweet tone! A sweet tone for fuck's sake! And a Tsuna who uses sweet tones is a deadly and pissed off Tsuna.

"Uh..."

Tsuna sighed eventually, he couldn't get angry at his guardians after all. "Dinner is ready. Let's go and eat." He said as he stood up from his seat and beckoned his guardians to go to the dining hall.

Once seated on the furthest chair on the long wooden table filled with assorted kinds of food, they all said thanks for the food and started eating.

Everything was quiet and peaceful but that peacefulness shattered eventually. Why? Because the main course, the steak, came.

"Salisbury steak's the best..." The fifteen year old Lambo said, drool coming out of his mouth and some of it managed to find itself on Gokudera's pants.

"Ah! Look at what you've done you stupid cow!" The silver haired bomber shouted, standing up.

"Huh?" Lambo responded, raising an eyebrow. "You should be grateful that you caught Ore-sama's glorious drool."

"GLORIOUS?!" Gokudera boomed before pulling out dynamites which ignited themselves.

"HIEEEEEEE!" The young man with jet black curly hair quickly stood up and ran away from the man with dynamites in hand. He absentmindedly threw his grenades from his hair around, making explosions in the room.

"DIE!" As soon as he said that, Gokudera released his Rocket Bombs at the direction where Lambo is running.

Tsuna sighed and focused on eating the food in front of him. Hibari too was quietly eating, same with Chrome.

"Oya~ Oya~? Octopus-head can't catch a fifteen year old brat? What a shame." Mukuro said, snickering before drinking his water.

"Shut it, pineapple-head!" The right hand man of the Tenth shouted then smacked the pineapple-haired illusionist, causing him to choke on his water.

"Now you've done it." Mukuro said, grabbing his trident with a tick mark on his forehead and eyebrows twitching in annoyance and irritation.

Chrome made herself invisible with the use of her illusion while Tsuna is currently listening to rock music - thanks to Xanxus who influenced him, no, _forced_ him to - through his headphones without a care in the world.

Lambo grabbed a pie from the table and threw it to Gokudera who dodged and ended up on Mukuro's head. The male illusionist was releasing a murderous intent which everyone felt.

"FOOD FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

And then, the food fight began. Food were flying over the table with various war cries being shouted (*cough* Ryohei). They were dodging everything that were thrown at them.

The demon prefect stood up from his seat and made his way towards the door, passing behind Lambo.

It was going well for the food fight until suddenly... Lambo dodged an incoming flower vase which crashed on the head of none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Gokudera-shi that was dangerous!" Lambo said, oblivious to the fact that the strongest guardian was behind him, head bleeding due to the impact of the vase.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted, voice covered with concern as he stood up from his chair.

 _'This is bad...'_ Everyone thought at the same time - well, except for Mukuro who smirked at the sight - when they saw Satan himself turn around, eyes gleaming dangerously and tonfas out, ready to bite someone to death.

"Oya~? Skylark-kun getting injured? That's new." The person whom Kyoya really want to kill said mockingly.

Hibari raised his tonfas and said his catchphrase, "Kamikorosu" then all hell broke loose.

"This is too troublesome." Tsuna said with a heavy sigh as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Boss, take it easy..." Chrome said out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH!" Tsuna's voice echoed out throughout the whole room. It was as if the world stopped because all of the guardians stopped still.

His irritated gaze landed on Hibari who was about to deliver the final blow on Mukuro. "Kyoya. Come with me." The boss ordered as he went towards the door.

He reluctantly followed their boss but his face showed no reaction. To his other guardians, Tsuna said: "If I come back here and this place is still a mess..."

They nodded their heads except for a certain pineapple-haired man who gripped his trident tightly. "Someone's jealous." Someone in the group who has a death wish commented. I think you already know who among them can't keep his mouth shut.

A vein popped. "This time I'll kill you."

"I thought it was already over..." Chrome mumbled softly.

"Maa~ maa~ We should start cleaning now. We don't want to anger Tsuna don't we?" The ever calm and smiling Rain Guardian said, trying to get them infected with his attitude.

They started cleaning the room, Chrome excluded since she don't want to help them because it was not her fault that the dining room got destroyed and Mukuro vanishing into thin air.

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Tsuna was tending his Cloud Guardian's wound. It was not that serious but he had to put first aid on the stubborn man's head.

"Omnivore, how many times do I have to tell you that this isn't necessary?" An annoyed Hibari asked, eyebrow twitching.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we have to stop the bleeding?" Tsuna countered back after finished tying the bandage around the other's head. "I'll fetch Ryohei so stay here for a while."

Standing up, Hibari glanced down at his brunet boss who was clearly worried and concerned at him. He patted the said boss' head and mumbled an almost inaudible "thank you" afterwards leaving the room.

After all the years Hibari worked with Tsuna, he started to open up to his boss though only a little. Still, he hasn't changed in the many years that had passed. It seems that the stern guardian has a soft spot for his boss somewhere in his heart.

-x-x-x-

Upon arriving at his office, the Decimo's eyes dropped after seeing that a brand new stack of paperwork appeared on his desk. He saw the decil incartnate himself who came from Hell itself, leisurely drinking his espresso on the couch in front of his desk. Said advisor pointed at the new stack on the desk after he saw Tsuna walk in.

"Another stack?" Tsuna groaned, heading for his desk.

"Yeah. It came after you headed for the dining hall." Reborn replied while toying the replica of his pacifier that is hung around his neck with a silver chain.

"Ah! I hate my life." The boss exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Can't I sleep already?"

"Paperwork first, then sleep." His tutor said with a shake of his head, making his sideburns bounce.

With that, Tsuna started doing the thing he hated to do in the world, signing paperworks.

 _'I wonder how Primo managed to handle his rowdy guardians since we, the Tenth Generation are very much alike to the First Generation…"_

-x-x-x-

Hibari too OOC? I know Tsuna could've asked Ryohei to treat him because of his scalpel-thingy Box Weapon but if I did it, where's the fun in that? :3

Haha well hello there! It seems that you had already finished Chapter One of this series! This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic so please be kind… at least a little.

I might as well as tell you guys that English is definitely not my first language. Apparently I am still improving my grammar and I thought this is a good way to learn. That being said, constructive criticisms, feedbacks/reviews, sugfollows, or favorites are greatly appreciated be it either possitive or negative.

I'll do my best to satisfy you guys. Also update may be once a week, still not sure since I find it hard to type in my tablet since my laptop got broken...

-Zeriiiv


	2. Chapter 2

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlauGio, GSari, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh.

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

A loud explosion made all of the sleeping inhabitants in the mansion awoke. A certain brunet just groaned and covered his head with his pillow in an attempt to block out the noise. Somehow the explosions became his alarm clock, rendering his digital one useless. Few seconds later, a series of explosions shook the whole mansion.

Tsuna just heaved out a sigh. "So much for a nice long sleep..."

Gunshots were heard soon after then all of a sudden, the whole mansion became silent. The Vongola boss frowned. There was only one person in his family who carries a gun or more accurately _a man who has a pet chameleon which can transform into a gun._

The silence didn't last long though. A scream broke the thick silence surrounding the mansion, a manly scream. "It's gotta be Lambo..." he groaned into his pillow. Tsuns then heard a knock on his door. Groggily, he answered "Enter."

The newly replaced wooden door opened, revealing his Cloud Guardian. He was dyeing him like he was an UMA or something. "Tsunayoshi. It's high time for you to get up." The ex-prefect said.

"Don't wanna..." the brunet replied then hid under his blanket.

Hibari could only sigh. Tsuna could be childish at random times, more specifically when he is sleep deprived. "Tsunayoshi. I don't want to repeat myself again."

"And I dont want to repeat myself either..." Tsuna responded.

Only Tsuna can talk back to the prefect like that. Said prefect himself was amazed. Truly, Sawada Tsunayoshi has exceeded his expectations. But Hibari woke up in a bad mood and he wasn't in the mood to tolerate such childishness. "Herbivore, how many times will you continue to defy me?!" Hibari asked, a dark, murderous aura emitting from him.

Tsuna stood up without second though and snarled at the intruder. "You happy now?!" Hibari just smirked at him in reply, seeing him in his boxers truly was a sight to behold that and his taut stomach with abs... but his build was far from his. The black-haired man tossed a fluffy white towel to Tsuna who went to the bathroom.

After his bath, Tsuna saw Hibari lounging on his couch, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "What happened outside?" He asked as he put on his clothes.

"The stupid cow went on a rampage after octopus-head _accidentally_ knocked over his bag of gum drops. The stupid cow started throwing grenades everywhere, the octopus-head responded by throwing his own explosives."

Decimo sighed, "Great. Another batch of paperwork and money for repairs."

They might've been adults by now but they are still childish and short tempered. After tying his tie, he beckoned his Cloud guardian to follow him. "I don't follow orders from anyone, especially from you, herbivore."

It was Tsuna's turn to smirk. 'That's what he said but then why is he following me?'

* * *

They arrived at the mess-hall - which is literally a _mess_ \- and greeted everyone a good morning (at least that's what Tsuna did, Hibari merely scoffed). Lambo was huddled up in the corner of the room.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" The right hand man of the Vongola greeted with a smile.

Tsuna nodded and held out a new pack of gum drops. "Hayato, why don't you go and give these to Lambo?" He suggested then Gokudera uncertainly took the package.

The silver haired bomber sighed then walked towards the man who can't be moved from his spot. "Oi, ahoushi, stop the water works will you? Take these gum drops and do us all a fucking favor and suck up those tears!" Gokudera snarled.

Lambo looked up and sniffed. "Gokudera-shi..." he said then took the gift and then the world was at peace again.

Tsuna chuckled at the scene he witnessed before his eyes. "The storm and lighting really are brothers." Hibari merely sneered and went to his seat which is opposite of the brunet's

Their breakfast went unusually quiet and oddly peaceful. "You guys can rest for the day but please... _please_ do not destroy the mansion. I don't want another stack of paperwork on my desk before the day ends." Tsuna groaned.

"Haha, do not worry too much about it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Oh! Yamamoto's right! STOP WORRYING ABOUT THOSE THINGS AND SPAR WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!" the elder Sasagawa shouted, the others wincing st the loudness of his voice.

"Kufufufu~ No need to shout, lawn-head." Mukuro said with a fake smile. Chrome nodding in approval.

"Did you hear what Juudaime said, ahoushi?! DON'T DESTROY THE MANSION." Gokudera said, glaring at the teen.

"Eh? Gokudera-shi, weren't you the primary reason why the mansion gets destroyed almost everyday?" Lambo asked innocently.

A vein popped. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID?!" the ill-tempered bomber boomed as he raised his fist to punch Lambo. Yamamlto held his friend from behind, a smile gracing his features. "Maa~ Maa~ 'Dera calm down! Lambo didn't meant any harm." He cooed.

"LET GO OF ME, YAKYUU-BAKA OR I'LL SHOVE A DYNAMITE UP YOUR ASS!" Gokudera screamed while thrashing and kicking in a futile attempt to escape the swordsman's grasp. But damn, said swordsman overpowered him immediately.

"I have to agree with ahoushi over here, kufufufu~" The weirdest man in the family agreed, snaking an arm around the unsuspecting teen.

Lambo shivered at the contact and shrugged of the arm around his shoulder. "Get your hands off of me, Mukuro-shi..." He grunted as he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

The twin wooden doors opened with an eerie creak, revealing the most powerful hitman in Mafia history, Reborn. "Lay your hands off my property, you pervert of a pineapple." The ex-Arcobaleno snarled, Leon transforming into a familiar green gun.

"Easy there, arcobaleno." Mukuro chuckled, pulling back his arm in fear of losing it.

"Sawada, let's train our bodies TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suggested, pumping his fists in the air. At least someone is fired up.

"Maybe some other day, onii-san..." Tsuna rejected his offer with a firm shake of his head.

"EXTREME!" The ever-energetic boxer shouted on top of his lungs causing the other to wince at the loudness of his voice. Seriously, that man is a walking megaphone. He punched the nearby wall open and began his jog, 'Garyuu hopping after him.

Tsuna sighed again for the nth time today as he massaged his temples. "Great, another shit-ton of paperwork and repairs." He grumbled. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Decimo said, waving a hand at them then left the room, Reborn following suit not after sending a glare to Lambo.

"How nice of Tsunayoshi-fun, kufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled, Chrome shook her head at her master's antics.

"Che." The silver-head clicked his tongue as soon as Yamamoto released his hold on him.

"Maa~ Isn't it nice of Tsuna to give us a day off? 'Dera, how 'bout we go to an amusement park or something?" Yamomoto suggested with a good natured smile.

Gokudera was about to reply when Mukuri cut him off, "Yeah why don't you do us all a favor and go with your boyfriend here on a date."

A thin layer of pink spread on Yamamoto's face while Gokudera's was beet red. "D-Damn you, pineapple-head! B-Besides who in the right m-mind would go w-with this baseball-freak?" The red faced bomber asked as he threw a punch at Mukuro who vanished in a shroud of mist with Chrome.

Gokudera stomped his way out of the room with Yamamoto following closely behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Decimo's room, Tsuna and Reborn were busy doing paperwork. No, actually, Tsuna's the only one doing it while the damned hit man from Hell was sitting pretty on the brunet's couch, drinking his espresso.

The brunet heaved out a sigh before planting his face on his table. Reborn merely raised an eyebrow. Tsuna stsrted making incoherent noises like a kid having a tantrum om some sorts. His tantrums were _so much worse_ than Lambo's, mind you.

Reborn felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance and irritation. Seriously this guy is bipolar. "Reborn~" his student called out.

"What?" His teacher groaned in reply.

"Ne, Reborn~"

"I said 'what' already, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn snapped, Leon transforming to a 100lbs hammer.

"I was wondering..." he began, Reborn grunted, urging him to continue. "...how did Primo managed his Guardians since we, the Tenth generation are very much alike to the Firsts..."

As soon as his student finished speaking, a brilliant idea popped in the mind of the demonic tutor known as Reborn. He smirked.

Tsuna, oblivious to the fact that his tutor is plotting something, continued ranting about random things that are completely dumb. While he was continuing his rant, Reborn took his chance and escaped the vicinity. The hitman made his way to the communications room to contact Vongola's mechanic trio.

"Chaos." Reborn greeted, tipping his fedora in greeting.

"Reborn-san/Reborn-kun/Akanbou..." the three of them greeted in unison as they saw Reborn's face appear on their screen.

"Is there something you want us to do, Reborn-kun? I mean it's unusual for you to call us." Shoichi said with an eyebrow raised.

The man on the other side of the screen smirked. "My, you're truly sharp, Shoichi." The redhead wasn't the head of the Merone Base for nothing.

"Eh. If it has something to do machines then count us in." Spanner said.

Reborn clapped his hands in delight. "Great! I want you to guys help me in something..." he then started to explain his plan.

After a few minutes, the mechanics we're busy discussing about Reborn's plan. "Yes it could be possible but it _will_ cause a time paradox." Giannini said, humming.

"And if that happens, we're in trouble." Spanner added.

"If you change the past, the present and future will also be changed. Not to mention it break the law of nature as well..." Shoichi agreed, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"So can you guys do it or not?" Reborn asked as the three finished contemplating on taking part in the devil's scheme.

"You can count me in. I already broke the laws of nature so why not break it a second time?" The redhead shrugged with a grin.

"Me too." The blond replied.

"Eh... It's hard to say no to you, Reborn-san." Giannini finally answered.

"Great," Reborn said with a devious smirk spreading on his lips. "Start soon as possible."

As soon as the deal was closed, the hit man returned back to his student's room only to find the brunet sleeping soundly on his table, papers scattered everywhere. The aloof cloud was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Infant." the raven nodded at the new intruder in acknowledgement, Reborn nodded in return. Seeing as there's no use staying in here, he left the room after whispering his final words which made Hibari quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You'll know the answer to your question soon enough, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

Sorry guys if you find this chapter quiet short. Apparently, this chapter was supposed to be out the day our exams finished which was on Wednesday but I've been busy this week since we are busy preparing for the feast day of Sto. Nino, which is our town's patron saint.

I was shocked by the reviews, follows and favorites! I didn't expect many people will be reading my story. Thank you so much guys for simply reading, reviewing, following and favoriting my story. It means a lot to me and motivates me to write chapters. Keep 'em coming!

The third chapter will be up next week. Please wait for it.

-Zeriiiv


	3. Chapter 3

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlauGio, GSari, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh.

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

 **One week later...**

Tsuna had a dream. More like, a nightmare and it involves a certain hitman tutor. His dream seemed long, like he had been dreaming for a day. _Did I overslept?_ He couldn't help but ask himself. Him, oversleeping seems like impossible. No matter how much he want to stay bedridden, Hibari would beat him to get his sorry ass up. After all, the prefect hated people who are tardy.

His dream felt uncomfortable. The brunet couldn't help but feel like he was a pawn on _someone's_ not-so-fun games. And we all know _who_ is that certain _someone_.

His dream started off like this...

* * *

 _Tsuna as usual woke up to the sound of explosions. He sat up and stretched his arms. His caramel-brown orbs landed on where his door was supposed to be, only to find it on the floor - the front was badly burnt._

 _"Ahoushi!" His right-hand man screamed, who was chasing down a frightened Lambo._

 _They passed by their boss' exposed private quarters, Lambo looked at him pleadingly as if begging him to stop the silver head from chasing him. Gokudera, on the other hand, stopped and greeted Tsuna a good morning with an innocent smile before continued his chase._

 _"Ah~ A typical morning ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro's voice was heard which made the brunet snap away from his trance. Somehow, he couldn't help but agree with the male illusionist. These mornings, no matter how repeatative they are, completed Tsuna's being. He turned his gaze to the illusionist who smirked then jumped to a defensive stance._

 _How did Mukuro got inside? Simple. He broke the wall. "Good morning, Mukuro." Tsuna greeted with a nod and small smile. "Kufufufu~ a wonderful morning to you too, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

 _Then a sense of murderous aura washed over the two men. It belonged to none other than the demon prefect, Hibari Kyoya who appeared through the hole Mukuro made. He had an irritated gaze and a deep frown marring his features. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow when he saw a nasty glare directed at him from his lover._

 _"What?" The brunet asked, still raising an eyebrow._

 _It didn't took a genius to know that the demon incarnate was jealous of the pineapple-head. Tsuna had to admit, Hibari is cute when he is jealous it makes him want to kiss the raven. But well, since Mukuro destroyed his wall because the raven was chasing him, he will not give the raven a kiss for he is partially at fault for the breaking the wall._

 _"Pineapple."_

 _"Birdie."_

 _"Seriously," Tsuna sighed. "If you guys are going to fight, do it_ anywhere except my room." _He managed as he rubbed his temples._

 _Mukuro chuckled._

 _Kyoya approached the brunete and gave him a swift peck on the lips. The Illusionist's mismatched eyes twitched. They just had to do it in front of him. In fucking front of_ him. _A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's forehead before charging at the raven, spear in hand._

 _The raven smirked then they began trading blows with him. Of course he knew that the pineapple-pervert had a thing for his little herbivore but he don't plan on handing over his possession to him. Ever. Over his dead body... Which is impossible because the demon incarnate from Hell can't be killed that easily._

 _They took their sparring somewhere which made Tsuna sigh in relief. Thank Kami-sama that his room didnt receive any damage other than the broken wall._

 _After getting ready, Tsuna headed for the dining room. All of his guardians were present for breakfast with Reborn._

 _Tsuna savored the peaceful atmosphere in the dining area. All of them we're eating silently but it was a comfortable silence. His mood couldnt get any better. His paperworks done, his guardians eating peacefully, the mansion not being destroyed... Ah~ The brunet couldn't ask for more. He could die happily right now._

 _"-daime..."_

 _But his hyper intuition tells him that something is wrong._ Something will happen. _Reborn is quiet too, which only happens when either something bad happened or when he is plotting something. His intuition is always right._

 _"-daime!"_

 _If something where to happen, Tsuna is_ positive _that Reborn has something to do with it. After all, Reborn is the reason why he gets in trouble. And because of that trouble, he gets stronger over the years._

 _"Juudaime!" His train of thought was broken when he felt his right-hand man shook him. "Are you okay Juudaime?" He asked his beloved boss worriedly._

 _Tsuna smiled a little and nodded. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Hayato, but I'm okay."_

 _Gokudera sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."_

 _"Hmmm... I wonder..." Yamamoto's serious voice catches all of the people in the room's attention, snapping their head towards the swordsman._

 _"OH! WHAT IS IT YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME?!" As usual, Ryohei's ever-so-loud voice made all of them wince at the loudness._

 _Green orbs twitched in irritation. "Lower down your volume, lawn-head!"_

 _"What's the matter, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked worriedly. It is rare for the baseball player to be serious._

 _His face turned to his friends with a serious look. "I just thought of something..." he paused then his face broke into a grin. "Will 'Dera also be worried for me?"_

 _Tsuna sighed. He thought it was important._

 _Hearing this, they immediately became annoyed. Seriously they thought it was something important but it was not!_

 _"Die." Gokudera said as he lit up his dynamites, eyes covered by his bangs. Yamamoto sweat dropped. "'Dera, w-wait!"_

 _"What. I thought it was something important to the extreme!" Ryohei grunted in disappointment. Lambo nodded in agreement._

 _"For saying nonsense things, I will bit you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi." The prefect declared, raising his tonfas._

 _"Oya? Skylark-kun was fooled by baseball-nut? You really did thought_ he _of all people will say something important~ Kufufufu~" Mukuro teased with a smirk._

 _Silence..._

 _"Oi, pineapple-head! Only I can insult this yakyuu-baka!" The bomber shouted with a scowl while grabbing the Rain guardian's collar and waving him around._

 _"Getting protective are we?" Mukuro cackled evilly._

 _"Maa~ Maa~ 'Dera-kun there's no need to be violent~" Yamamoto smiled, placing a hand on the silver-head's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down._

 _The prefect's steel-grey eyes twitched. He couldnt take listening to their idiotic conversation. "Kamikorosu." The tonfa-user charged at the crowding bunch then all Hell broke loose._

 _Decimo watched as his guardians fight again for the nth time. Reborn and Ryohei were doing something..._

 _"I place my bets on Hibari to the extreme!" The boxer said as he placed his money on the table, pumping his fists as if he already won._

 _The hitman smirked before placing a wad of cash on top of Ryohei's. "Mukuro."_

 _Now the elder Sasagawa was starting to have doubts on his bet. Reborn sure was confident on placing a ton of money on the perverted Illusionist. "BUT A BOXER NEVER BACKS DOWN TO THE EXTREME!"_

 _Chrome was silently eating her breakfast without a fuck in the world._

 _The brunet massaged his temples with an amused smile on his face. He clapped his hands which echoed throughout the whole room and made the guardians stop whatever they are doing. "Alright that's enough! Let's stop fighting before I get angry alright?" He said in a sweet-fucking tone._

 _All of them complied with a nod. "Good."_

 _"Whatever, herbivore." Hibari clicked his tongue then exited through the window by breaking it. Tsuna suppressed a sigh. He failed._

 _"I'll see you again later, Tsunayoshi-kun~ Kufufufufu~" Mukuro bid his goodbye and Chrome nodded at her boss in acknowledgment. Both mist guardians vanished into thin air._

 _When the two warfreaks are out of the way, Tsuna smiled. "You guys can rest for now since I have no missions for you today."_

 _"Is it alright, Juudaime?" asked Gokudera._

 _"Don't worry about it, Hayato. We all deserve some time off anyway." Tsuna replied._

 _Most of his guardians were out of the mansion. Mukuro (with Chrome in tow) visited his not-so-cute apprentice at Varia's HQ. Kyoya went to Japan immediately because he missed Namimori. Yamamoto went to see a baseball match nearby._

 _Tsuna was spending his time out in the beautiful garden of the mansion. The flowers were enjoying the warmth of the sun, the butterflies flying from flower to flower... The Vongola boss sure was amazed how the garden still wasn't destroyed by now. Somehow he and his guardians protected the garden from harm._

 _He felt a presence from behind. He listened to the wind; a fist was coming towards him. Tsuna immediately pulled the arm of his assailant and threw him on the ground. The attacker has quick reflexes, using his hand to keep himself from falling then quickly firing a series of bullets at the brunet._

 _Tsuna swallowed Dying-Will Pills before performing the legendary technique that his ancestor performed: Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition which successfully froze the bullets._

 _His attacker was none other than the demon incarnate of an educator, Reborn. "Not bad, Dame-Tsuna." His tutor said with a grin. It was only natural. If he let his guard down any second could be fatal._

 _"Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna replied before going out of his HDWM._

 _Reborn sat on the stone bench, crossing his arms and legs. "You're guardians are getting out of hand, Tsuna."_

 _The brunet sighed. Of course he knew what was troubling him. He was his tutor after all who stayed with him the past few years. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them..." he answered truthfully._

 _"How about you punish them?" The hitman suggested with a smirk. In reply, Tsuna looked at him incredulously. "What?! That's easy for you to say! Besides you know I can't punish them... no matter how rowdy they are."_

 _Reborn clicked his tongue in disapproval. "See that? That's why your guardians are taking advantage of you. Because you are soft."_

 _This time Tsuna didn't bother to reply. He knew he was right. Oh damn, the hitman is always right. "You know I wonder sometimes how Promo managed to handle his guardians since we are the First Generation's direct descendants."_

 _'Shoichi said that the machine was done... Perfect.' The man with a fedora smirked. "How about you see the answer for yourself?" He said, the smirk never leaving his lips._

 _Now this piqued the young Vongola's interest. His hyper intuition said that something is going to happen, that he should not go with Reborn. Before he could even give his response to his tutor, said demon dragged him by the crook of his neck towards the Robotics Room._

 _When they reached the 5th floor of the basement, a loud explosion shook the whole floor. The metal sliding door of the Robotics room came off due to the explosion and headed towards the duo. The hitman shot the incoming debris with Leon who transformed into a gun. The brunet nodded at the older man in thanks._

 _A blond and redhead came out of the room, coughing. "I told you that the red wire was supposed to be the one connected to the main circuit!" A lazy voice grunted._

 _"Eh?! I thought it was the black one!" Another voice argued._

 _"Shoichi-kun, Spanner! Are you two alright?" Tsuna acknowledged the two with a worried look as the smoke cleared._

 _"V-Vongola!" The redhead said in embarrassment, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks._

 _Spanner merely rolled his eyes at his pathetic co-worker. "The machine is almost ready, Reborn."_

 _"Machine? What machine, Reborn?" Tsuna asked but he was ignored by the hitman._

 _"Good. Is Talbot here?" The man asked as he headed towards the room where the explosion happened. An old, aging man was beside Giannini. He wore a brown cloak and a bone necklace of some sorts around his neck. There was a blindfold around his eyes making him unable to see. He was holding a cane with a skull of a bird(?) as it's handle. All that's left of his hair was styled into a mohawk. This man was Talbot, Vongola's metal craftsman who is believed to be around since the generation of Primo._

 _"Hoho. It's been a while, Decimo." Talbot greeted with a grin._

 _The brunet smiled and nodded at the elder. "Indeed, it has been a while Talbot-ojii-san. What are you doing here, if I may ask?"_

 _The grin turned into a smirk. "Reborn said you want to know how Primo handled his guardians, so he thought 'hey why not I make him travel 400 years back so he can find the answer to his question by himself?' Personally, I think this is a wonderful idea since not much is known about the First Generation family outside of battle. I know all about them of course."_

 _Tsuna was silent. Reborn did this? Why? He bet that he blurted out that out of nowhere which made the demon educator form an idea in his twisted mind. He sighed. Sometimes he just want to kill himself. Curse his stupid mouth!_

 _His brown orbs landed on the machine that the mechanic-trio we're working on. It looked like a portal to another world. Sparks we're flying around it. "Uh... is it safe?" Tsuna just had to ask._

 _He saw a smirk form on his tutor's mouth. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Have you no faith in your mechanics?" Reborn asked dramatically, placing a hand above his chest. The brunet tried his hardest not to roll eyes. He failed._

 _"Ehh... I don't want to go! I don't want to leave my guardians! Besides they'll be worried if I went missing! What will happen to the mansion? What about the time paradox? Oh my god Reborn, this is dangerous! I won't go!" Tsuna asked one question after another. The four of them covered their ears as Tsuna continued his rant._

 _Annoyed, Reborn kicked the Decimo into the portal. The young brunet vanished into the depths of the portal. All of them were silent after that. Shoichi was the first to break the silence by coughing, "E-Eto... Will he be okay?" The redhead asked, worry lacing his voice._

 _"Let's see... he got his box weapon, gloves, Dying Will pills, and his headphones... Bah he should be okay." Reborn answered nonchalantly._

 _"This was supposed to happen after all, I've known this since Giotto hired me." The elder said with a cackle._

 _"See? Got no problem about time-paradox." The hitman said as he waved the matter dismissively._

 _Talbot grinned. 'Everything happens for a reason, young Vongola.'_

* * *

That was the young Vongola's dream. When he heard the sound of birds chirping, Tsuna sat up from his bed. He felt his back ache when he stretched. His hands tried to grab his blanket but to his surprise, his hand found nothing. When did his bed have fur? When did his bed turned green?

'Wait...' he touched his bed. 'This isn't a bed!' He stood up in realization. He was not sleeping on his bed but instead he was sleeping on the grass. Outside. 'When did I came out of the mansion?' He asked himself.

"But then... that was really a strange dream." He concluded as he stood up. His ears picked up a strange sound. Like there were short circuits happening. He looked behind him slowly, a feeling of dread washing over him.

There, a few feet behind him, stood a nearly destroyed portal. "So it wasn't a dream. It was real..." Tsuna said in disbelief as he felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes. His legs gave up on him. He couldnt believe it.

He was on the verge of crying. But he steeled himself. 'You're stronger than that, Tsuna. Come on, Decimo, this isnt the end of the world. Stand up.' His inner voice said which made him snap out of it. Shakily, the brunet stood up and blinked the forming tears away. "This isn't the time to cry. First I have to confirm that I'm 400 years back in the past." He said.

He inspected himself. A few cuts here and there but no major injury. He got his Ring of the Sky Version X on his middle and ring fingers, his Vongola Box dangling from his belt, his Dying Will pills, his headphones and his gloves. Basically everything he needs was with him.

"I heard an explosion around here, G-dono."A voice startled Tsuna. He can't be mistaken. It belonged to none other than the First Rain Guardian of the Vongola, Asari Ugetsu.

 _"Goddammit Asari! We're in Italy for fuck's sake so speak Italian!"_ It didn't take a genius that that voice belonged to Primo's right hand man, the First Storm Guardian, G.

'Shit! Why the hell are they here?!' Tsuna asked himself in annoyance. His mind was waving red flags right now. If he didn't leave this instant, they will see him! And they weren't supposed to see him! But if he were to leave, the machine will be left behind.

'Kami-sama, if you can hear me, little help would be great...' he stiffened when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He immediately stood up in a defensive position, going into his Dying Will Mode.

A young man around his late teens were standing a few feet away from Tsuna and the portal. He looked pretty familiar. Mohawk, a cloth around his eyes, a cane with a skull of a bird as the handle, a cloak along with that shit-eating grin on his face... 'There's no mistaking it... This man is...'

"I see you've finally arrived, Decimo."

* * *

Sorry~ This chapter was supposed to be published last Saturday but then, our internet connection was cut for about two days? Ahaha anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written on this series yet. Sorry if you find some wrong spellings or grammat mistakes... i'm too tired to correct th tonight~

Hopefully, this chapter fulfilled or exceeded your expectations! The next chapter will be up next week as usual! Hope you guys can wait for it! Keep 'em follows and favorites and reviews coming! It motivates me to write faste and come up witj new ideas...

I demand a review, minna-san~

-Zeriiiv

P.S. I'm pretty sure you guys know who is that guy at the end of the chapter~ Also, suggestions are also accepted~


	4. Chapter 4

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlauGio, GSari, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh. My cute little Elise is mine!

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. This chapter wasn't proofread so there might be some mistakes.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

 **Edit (02/22/16)** : I re-read this whole chapter and fixed some minor mistakes (I blame auto-correct for that). Also, I edited the part where Talbot is talking to Tsuna about Giotto knowing that he would come. I kinda forgot that Sepira (Luce, Aria and Yuni's ancestor) was alive around this time so I added her into the mix. I made Sepira tell Giotto that his predecessor will come because she saw it in her visions of the future.

Shout out to _KHR-Yunalesca_ for pointing out said mistakes~

 **Author's Note:**

I was supposed to write my note at the end of the chapter but I needed to say sorry guys, again. This chapter was delayed by three weeks? I dunno already. I kinda had the hard time writing this chapter because i had so many projects left to do and finish by this week. Also, finals and some other tests are coming up so I really needed to study. Sooo sorry guys! The next chapter might be delayed also but I'm already working on it.

On the bright side, my mother is about to buy me a computer by the end of this month. I dunno if that is true or if she's joking but I am hoping. If I receive my computer, writing chapters should be easy enough unlike writing on my tablet...

Anyway without further ado, here is the fourth chapter of BCWYWF :3

* * *

 **Present**

The man who started this whole back to the past fiasco smirked wildly. Really, he felt the need to throw a damn party now that Tsuna's out of commision but the others will be suspicious. Without Tsuna in the scene he could teach the stupid cow a lesson a lesson he'll remember for the rest of his life.

He shrugged. None of it matters anyway. All that matters is Tsuna learning what he needs to learn... through the hard way. Damn this man is a sadist.

"I'm worried about Tsunayoshi-kun..." the redhead mumbled before doubling over when his stomach acted again.

"Well, we don't know what happened in the past after all around this time. Hell, we don't even know if he was back 400 years." Giannini agreed.

Spanner nodded in agreement, tending to Shoichi's problem. "What exactly happened in the past where the Vongola was sent to?"

An aging frown spread around the features of the metal craftsman. His face was grim. "One week from now... or should I say ten minutes from now, the Estraneo Family will commence a surprise attack on HQ."

"Estraneo? The ones who experimented on the Kokuyo gang?" Reborn asked, the smirk on his face vanishing and was replaced with a frown.

The elder nodded solemnly. "It took us by surprise that almost eighty-percent of our subordinates were killed."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!" Shoichi roared, now he can't stop worrying for the brunet.

"Calm down, Shoichi. The Firsts are with Sawada." His best friend said in a calm tone. "All we can do now is have faith in him."

"But Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't supposed to be there!" Shoichi tried to reason but to no avail.

The hitman was re-evaluating his options. He could tell the others that Tsuna is in trouble in the past but that would cost a great commotion. He could sent someone to bring Tsuna back... 'Tsk. This is troublesome.'

"Alright. Listen up. This problem is only between us five. If this gets out, this will cause a commotion around the Mafia world, understand? I'll assess the situation first. For now, fix that portal back into good shape."

The portal was made with the same materials used for the Ten Year Bazooka. Giannini was the one who set the bazooka's ammunition to 400 years.

The mechanic trio went and complied with Reborn's orders. Said man was calmly thinking what to do next. "Did you think this was a bad idea?" His train of thought crashed when he heard Talbot asked him a question.

"No," the smirk was back on the sadist's face. "It was a _good_ idea. He needs it."

The man's smirk was infectious, the old geezer now smirking as well. "Let's hope for the best."

All the while, none of them notice a certain young man eavesdropping on their conversation. The man made a dash towards the elevator with one thing in his mind.

"I need to tell this to everyone...!"

 **Past**

"I see you've come, Decimo."

The brunet blinked once. Twice. Thrice. In front of him was Talbot in his late teens. The young craftsman is a lady-killer. "Talbot...?" Tsuna asked just to make sure this wasn't an illusion or something.

Talbot flashed him a toothy grin. "The one and only, Decimo."

He was speechless. How come the younger Talbot knew that he was coming? Could it be that this was bound to happen? Then what about the time-paradox? Was this all planned from the start? 'Ugh, so many questions...' Tsuna groaned when he felt his head aching.

The metal craftsman of the Vongola noticed this and turned serious. "I know you have many questions running rampant in your mind but please, save it for later. We have more important matters needed to attend to." He signalled the young Decimo to be quiet.

In the distant, they could hear men talking in Italian.

 _"Master G, Master Asari!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"We heard the explosion!"_

 _"Good. This makes things much easier. Get your men and search for the cause of it. Asari, let's find it."_

"As you wish, G-dono."

 _"Goddammit! How many times must I tell you to speak in Italian when we are in bloody Italy?! Ugh, let's just go..."_

The footsteps dispersed, giving Tsuna to breathe. His brown orbs looked at the almost destroyed portal. "Umm... How are we supposed to keep this?" He asked the craftsman.

"Let's put it on the cart then I'll fix it in my house." Talbot ordered, beckoning at the cart behind him that Tsuna failed to notice the entire time.

The time portal was heavy thanks to huge chunks of metal but somehow - I don't know how - they managed to gather the remaining missing parts of the machine back together.

The walk towards Old Man Talbot's - or Young Man Talbot in this case - shack was silent. Tsuna stared at what's supposed to be the craftsman's workshop. It looked pretty neat unlike what he had imagined. Tsuna imagined a dirty, run-down shack. It was the opposite.

"Put the portal inside. I'll fix it later. For now, I'll explain why you are here." Talbot said, gesturing his guest to sit on his couch. The host went to the kitchen connected to the main room to prepare a tea for them.

"You must be wondering why I knew you would come. This is no mistake. You were _bound_ to time-travel here in the near future. I saw the prophecies, child and they were damn correct about it." He snickered at the irony before handing a white teacup filled with tea to Tsuna.

The boy silently sipped the contents of the cup, eyes trained on the man who took him in. "Why are you here? To learn something important that is an essential part of being a group who protects his friends and family. I do not know what is it and it's up to you," a finger pointed at Tsuna. "to find it out."

A mantle of silence covered the individuals in the room. Tsuna had a hard time taking all of it. "Then, what about time-paradox? If I were to change something in the past which is where I'm in right now - the future will change also."

Talbot grinned. "Do you believe in destiny, Decimo?" He asked, setting down his teacup.

'Ugh... answering my question with another question... This is going nowhere.' Tsuna nodded mutely. He do believe in destiny, in fate, whatever you want to call it. Fate, after all, done _so_ many bullshits in his life. For example: it must be fate's way of fucking with him when a demon in the form of a baby appeared in front of his doorstep who turned his life into a one fucking mess. So yes, he does believe in fate.

This situation he's in _must_ be one of fate's way of telling him that his luck run out. Tsuna sighed. "You were _destined_ to come here, Decimo. Time paradox doesn't matter in this situation. Sepira told Giotto that his predecessor will come in fate's time and now, here you are."

"So you couldn't see the prophecies?" Tsuna asked with an eyebrow raised.

Talbot cackled, "What do you think I am, a prophet? I am a metal craftsman, Decimo. But I can assure you, all is according to Sepira's prediction." He assured.

The boy set down his own teacup then stood up. "I am going for a walk, Talbot-san." He said then left the shack with one place in mind: the town.

"Be careful child. Giotto must not know that you are his predecessor or else your feared paradox will happen."

With Talbot's reminder etched in his mind, the brunet went to the town. The towns in the past sure are different. Instead of tall buildings, there were tents lined up along the streets with vendors selling their products. It was kinda refreshing to see something like this. These people weren't bound and dependent to technology unlike in his time were almost all of it were done by Computers and machines.

As the young Decimo walked down the street, all eyes were trained on him. Everytime he pass by a store, the vendors would call him 'my lord'. He didn't noticed where he was walking and bumped to a girl who fell on her butt.

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't know where I was walking. Are you alright?"_ Tsuna asked the girl in Italian fluently. He held out his hand to her who accepted it in return.

 _"S-Sorry, my lord!"_ The girl stuttered before bowing a full ninety-degrees. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. My lord? Who the fuck is this 'my lord'?

 _"You don't need to apologize because I'm the one who bumped into you. I should be the one to apologize."_ Tsuna replied sheepishly with a small smile.

The little girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. _"If you are not our lord, then who are you?"_

 _"My name is Tsuna and you are?"_

 _"I'm Maria! Nice to meet you, Tsuna-nii!"_ The girl now known as Maria beamed at Tsuna who were all sunshine and smiles at this point.

 _"Maria! Good Lord where have you been?"_ A woman around her late thirties approached who seems to be her daughter. Her eyes looked worriedly at her child then to Tsuna. _"I am so sorry, my lord for my daughter's clumsiness!"_ She apologized with her daughter who was also bowing in front of him.

Tsuna gulped. _"I'm at fault, ma'am."_

She bowed her head in sincere apology. _"I do not mean to pry, my lord but why did you dyed your hair brown? And your eyes seems different in color..."_

 _"I'm sorry but can you describe this 'my lord' person?"_ Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

The woman nodded and described the features of their lord. Blond spiky hair, orange eyes, and the boss of the Vongola famiglia. 'They're talking about Primo...'

She swallowed hard at the brunet's silence. She didn't said anything that could dampen his mood, did she? _"I-I really don't mind if my lord is blond or brunet... as long as you keep our town safe... that's all that matters." She said sheepishly._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"M-Marianne, my lord!"_

The brunet flashed her one of his genuine smiles that could melt even the demon prefect's frozen heart. _"Please don't call me 'my lord' , Marianne-san because he and I are two different persons." He paused then patted the little girl's head. "Well then, I should get going."_

Something in Tsuna's brain kept on waving red flags. He felt that he needed to run away from here now. As soon as he waved his goodbyes at the two, the brunet headed over to the feared Vongola forest where it is believed to be the home of dangerous beasts.

He should head back to Talbot's shack but his feet took him somewhere else. His ears heard water rushing and he is nearing it's location. He did know that there is a river somewhere deep in the forest but he never actually saw it for himself.

As he inched closer to the body of water he heard an ear-shattering scream. "HELP ME!" The voice said which he assumed belongs to a girl. Being the kindhearted person he was, the Tenth Vongola Boss rushed towards the source of the scream.

The trees cleared and then what welcomed him was a sight of a river so clean. He scanned around in search of the person in need and was stunned when he saw a girl with blonde long hair and sky blue eyes, clinging to a large rock for her dear life. 'She can't swim.' Tsuna concluded.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" The girl screamed once again clearly frightened and scared.

"Don't let go! I'm gonna save you now!" The brunet shouted as he removed his coat and tie, dropping them on the rocks.

The girl nodded nervously and patiently waited for her Knight in shining armour to save her, a damsel in distress.

Tsuna wasn't that good of a swimmer but he knew how to swim. The river was deep, stopping him momentarily. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and proceeded to save the girl. The rapids made the rescue mission a bit more harder than it was supposed to be but didn't stopped the brunet from saving her.

She and her dress were drenched in water. Tsuna, being the gentleman he was, wrapped his coat around the girl. "Are you okay, miss?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

'He looks a lot like Giotto...' She nodded, "Japanese...? Yes, I'm okay... Thank you for saving me."

His lips curved slightly to a weak smile. "It was nothing."

The girl was about to say something but was cut off when another voice intervened. A voice oh so familiar to Decimo's ears.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ELISE?!"_

The voice belonged to none other than Primo's right hand man, G. Beside him was Asari together with Maria and Marianne.

 _"G-san, Asari-san!"_ Elise said, _"This man did nothing wrong in fact he saved me from drowning!"_

 _"Don't be fooled by his acting, Elise!"_ G shouted, pulling out a silver revolver. He pulled down the hammer, his hand resting on the trigger, pointing it at who seems to be harassing their little girl.

 _"I_ _didn't_ _do anything to her except saving her from dying!"_ Tsuna argued in an attempt to clear his name.

 _"You fucking liar!"_ The redhead was about to pull the trigger when a sleeved hand brought his hand down. He fixed a glare to the owner of the hand, Asari. _"Get your muddy hands off my fucking gun or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"_

 _"Listen to Elise and believe in her . When did she lied to us? Besides the boy looked harmless."_ Asari stated with a stern face. This was the first time he spoke in Italian which meant he was serious. Dead serious.

 _"But look at him! He might be a spy! Hell, he might_ _be_ _posing as Giotto!"_ G tried to argue but his partner wasn't going to have any of that.

 _"G."_ There it is. The way Asari spoke his name sent chills down to his core. It sounded so powerful, full of trust... G brought his hand down and pulled the hammer up again.

 _"Tch!"_

The First rain guardian turned to the brunet with a smile, his serious demeanor and aura now gone. "Thank you for saving our Elise."

Tsuna nodded. "No need to thank me."

"What's your name?" Elise piped up, catching the brunet's attention.

"Ah how rude of me. Tsuna. My name is Tsuna. Pleasure to meet you." Tsuna introduced as he held out his hand.

"I'm Elise, Giotto's sister."

* * *

As always please review, follow or favorite this story. PM me if you guys have suggestions ...

NOW I DEMAND A REVIEW ￣ω￣


	5. Chapter 5

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlaGio, GAsa, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh. My cute little Elise is mine!

 **Edit (March 14, 2016) -** Domo~ I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I didn't expect people to read this though. Your reviews really makes me happy as hell. Now onto with the main reason why I edited this chapter. Some of you might be wondering why I created Elise to be Giotto's sister. Y'see here's the thing... Elise will be playing a huge role in the Past arc. Like a really really _huuuuge_ role. Anyway, I changed the 'predecessor' parts to successors. Thank you for pointing that out, _Guest-san_. So yeah. The next chapter will be quite long... I think~ Expect it to be released by the end of this week, I guess? Haha. :)

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. This chapter wasn't proofread so there might be some mistakes.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

 **Present**

In just a matter of minutes so much happened. It was like the members of the Vongola Famiglia broke the laws of time as well (I'm looking at you, Hibari). You see, this is what happened…

"B-Bad news!" A certain teenager with a cow-print shirt shouted as soon as he entered the communication room. Gokudera and Yamamoto were there, talking to each other and were startled when the dumb cow entered the room.

"SHUT IT, AHOUSHI!" As always, the silver-haired bomber snarled at his arch-nemesis. Said cow was sweating like crazy. Yamamoto, being the observant he is, noticed this and turned serious.

"What's wrong, Lambo?" The swordsman asked.

Lambo looked at them nervously, like he was hiding something from them. "Just say it, Lambo. We won't get mad at you."

"T-Tsuna-san went back to Primo's time!" He just spurted out of nowhere. The two adults looked at each other back and forth. The silence was unnerving. Then after a few seconds, Gokudera stood up with a grim face. He knew that the young teen was naughty and all but he knew we would _never_ lie when Tsuna's involved.

The atmosphere that hung around the room was serious. "Ahoushi, tell me what the hell happened."

And then Lambo told the two what really happened down in the Robotics Room. "Damn! The Tenth went back to the past now of all times!" the bomber snarled before punching the wooden table, making a deep crack on it.

Blood was pouring out of the silver-head's fists as he pulled it out of crack; splinters were sticking out of his skin here and there. "What happened, Gokudera-shi?" the youngest among them asked.

"The Estraneo Family is also waging a war against the Alliance!"

"W-What…"

Yamamoto stood up without saying a word before calling Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome, and Ryohei through video-call. The four answered almost immediately; Kusakabe answered for Hibari. The male illusionist was about to say a snarky greeting but was stopped when he caught sight of the swordsman's face. It was serious… deadly serious.

"What's the matter, yakyuu-baka?" He asked instead.

"We need you guys here as soon as possible; this is urgent. We're in the middle of an upcoming war against the Estraneo Family and Tsuna was sent back to the past." Said baseball-freak answered.

Kusakabe was shoved out of the camera and was replaced by Hibari upon hearing that his beloved herbivore was sent back 400 years in the past. "Why is Tsunayoshi sent back to the past?"

And then, Yamamoto told them what Lambo told the two of them. "Estraneo…" Mukuro was the first who broke the silence. It was only natural for Mukuro to react that way since said family is the one who used him, Ken and Chikusa as guinea pigs for the family's experiment when they were nothing but kids. "We're on our way now." With that, the two Mist Guardians of the Vongola cut off their video feed.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Hibari finally decided after a few seconds on contemplating on what to do in this situation.

"I'LL EXTREMELY SPRINT TOWARDS THERE TO THE EXTREME!" The ever-so-loud older Sasagawa shouted as the video feed was abruptly cut off.

Then they heard something break and monitors flew everywhere. There was a hole in the wall, a bunch of cracked TV screens lying on the floor. "DID I EXTREMELY MAKE IT IN EXTREME TIME?!" The white haired noisy boxer asked, pumping his fist in the air. Apparently, he was the one responsible for breaking the wall, which caused the televisions hanging on the wall to fall.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO, LAWN-HEAD?!" the bomber asked, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down, Sasagawa-senpai, 'Dera." The swordsman tried to intervene but only to be silenced with a piercing glare from the silver-head. "Did you know that doors were fucking invented, you lawn-head?!"

"WHY OPEN A DOOR WHEN YOU CAN BUST THROUGH A WALL TO THE EXTREME?!"

"FUCK YOUR LOGIC YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"WHAT?!"

"STOP!" Yamamoto shouted which caused the two to stop arguing; Lambo hiding in the corner out of fear. The baseball idiot barely shouted. He only shouts when it is deemed necessary or when he is fed up.

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have to act now because Tsuna is in danger. We don't want anything bad to happen to him don't we?" He asked, seriousness covering his voice.

Gokudera and Ryohei quickly exchanged looks and silently made a pact of no fighting till Tsuna is saved from the Hell Reborn threw upon him. "Tch!"

"That's good~" In an instant Yamamoto's serious demeanor is gone and was replaced by his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"So? What are we going to do now, yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera asked, irritated.

"I think we need to inform all of the families in the Alliance that Decimo is missing." He suggested.

"That's not a bad idea but what if the Estraneo find out about this? They will use this moment to attack us when Decimo is missing!" Ryohei argued also.

"It is true that Decimo is the strongest in our family with the exception of the ex-Arcobaleno." The swordsman paused, looking at the two intently. "But remember, everyone in this Family is strong when all of us work together to protect our home. Nobody in this Family is weak," He beckoned his head to Lambo who was still sulking at the corner. "Even Lambo - who was a crybaby and nothing but trouble - is strong and plays a huge role in our Family. So why be scared?" He finished with his trademark of a smile plastered on his face.

Gokudera couldn't help but blush at the sight of the baseball idiot smiling like the sun. Turning away like the boss he is, he tried his hardest to ignore the big idiot's heartwarming smile. 'Stop smiling like that, you baseball idiot!'

"Yamamoto is right." A deep (and husky if I may add) voice sounded from the door. All heads turned around and saw the main culprit in this fiasco; none other than the demon incarnate Reborn.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted then bowed his head respectfully; Reborn responded by tipping his fedora.

"I don't know who the hell told you about my plan but all is well that ends well." While he was saying this, he was glaring at the one who eavesdropped on their conversation earlier. Lambo could only shiver in fear.

"But we need to inform the Alliance as soon as possible. We are in deep trouble if we don't hurry up." He added.

"Okay, Reborn-san! I shall contact them right now." The right hand man of Decimo said before dashing out of the first Communication room.

"Let's hope we make it in time." The hitman said, his fedora shadowing his eyes. The three Guardians could only nod in agreement. They can only believe in Tsuna and pray for his safety.

 **Past**  
-a few minutes after Tsuna ran into the Vongola Forest…-

" _Tsuna-nii sure is a nice person!"_ Maria beamed at her mother.

" _He got the exact looks of our Lord and has a nice personality too!" Her mother added._

"Excuse me but who looks like Primo and has a nice personality too?" A voice resounded behind them. The two turned around and saw two of Primo's subordinates, G and Asari.

" _Ah! Asari-san! We met this guy who looks like Primo-sama and it equally nice!"_ The young girl answered happily.

" _Ha?! That must be a poser!"_ G seethed, clenching his fist tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down, G." The Rain Guardian chuckled and smiled at the redhead.

" _How the fuck can I calm down, you stupid flute freak?!"_ G shouted then showed to the said flute freak his middle finger.

" _Watch your words, G. There's a girl here."_ Asari promptly ignored the fuming storm guardian and continued on conversing with the two. _"So where is this Tsuna-nii right now?"_ He asked.

" _He went inside the forest. I dunno he seems to be in a hurry."_ She shrugged with a small frown upon her face.

" _See what I mean you damned flute freak?!"_

" _Could you please come with us? …To identify this Tsuna-nii of yours."_ Asari asked.

" _Sure~!"_ Maria nodded happily and clung onto Asari's leg.

" _Tch!"_ G clicked his tongue in disapproval as he led the way towards the forest. _"I bet you a thousand bucks that Tsuna-bastard has something to do with that explosion earlier!"_

"Don't be so judgemental, G-dono." His partner chuckled and smiled at him good naturedly. The action caused the archer to blush and punch the swordsman in the gut.

As they walk into the Vongola forest, they passed by Talbot's hut but they didn't saw the metal craftsman of their family. G just shrugged, knowing that said craftsman is usually taking a nap around this time.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Asari said, breaking the silence that surrounds their party.

" _Huh?! Of course it doesn't feel right! We have a poser posing as Giotto goddammit."_ The redhead answered with as scowl.

The Japanese just remained silent and continued walking. About five minutes of walking, all of them heard an ear-shattering scream filled with nervousness and fear.

"HELP ME!"

The voice they heard was awfully familiar. _"O-oi… Is it me or that sounded like Elise…"_ G stuttered. His heart was beating faster like a war drum. Just the thought of Elise in danger made their heart go crazy. Elise was their princess, Elena was their queen, Giotto is their king. The two can't imagine their Elise getting hurt. If she did get hurt, how can they explain it to Giotto? One of the things Giotto hates the most is his adoptive sister getting hurt.

Yes, you read that right. Elise is Giotto's adoptive sister. They're not blood related like you have guessed.

They heard another scream after a few seconds. "HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

" _No doubt… That's Elise!"_ G concluded and ran towards the direction where the scream came from.

"G!" Asari shouted then ran after the archer; Maria and Marianne following suit.

The screams for help stopped and that made the two guardians worry. After a few minutes of running, they came to a stop when the trees cleared, revealing a river. What they saw there made the redhead who needs anger management.

There, a carbon copy of Giotto – the only difference was their eye and hair color – was wrapping a dry black coat around the shoulder of their princess. The bastard wore a drenched orange dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. There was an orange box with an intricate design hanging by a chain on his pants.

 _"Ah! That's Tsuna-nii!"_ _Maria said, pointing at the brunet._

 _"Yes, yes. That is the Tsuna we saw earlier alright."_ _Her mother nodded in confirmation._

 _Before the swordsman could say anything to his partner, stepped into the scene with his fists clenched. A terrifying glare and a deep scowl was marring the tattooed face of the archer._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ELISE?!"_

 _"G-san, Asari-san!"_ Elise said, _"This man did nothing wrong in fact he saved me from drowning!"_

 _"Don't be fooled by his acting, Elise!"_ G shouted, pulling out a silver revolver. He flicked the safety to off, pulled down the hammer, his hand resting on the trigger, pointing it at who seems to be harassing their little girl.

 _"I_ _didn't_ _do anything to her except saving her from dying!"_ Tsuna argued in an attempt to clear his name.

 _"You fucking liar!"_ The redhead was about to pull the trigger when a sleeved hand brought his hand down. He fixed a glare to the owner of the hand, Asari. _"Get your muddy hands off my fucking gun or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"_

 _"Listen to Elise and believe in her. When did she lie to us… besides the boy looked harmless"_ Asari stated with a stern face. This was the first time he spoke in Italian which meant he was serious… dead serious.

 _"But look at him! He might be a spy! Hell, he might_ _be_ _posing as Giotto!"_ G tried to argue but his partner wasn't going to have any of that.

 _"G."_ There it is. The way Asari spoke his name sent chills down to his core. It sounded so powerful, full of trust... G brought his hand down, put the safety back to on and pulled the hammer up again. He really wants to blow the brains of this fucking poser known as Tsuna. How dare he imitate their beloved Primo?!

He thought about it. If he shot him earlier, Elise would be upset, she would tell it to his brother and then Giotto will be mad at him and he, the right-hand man, don't want that to happen. 'Calm the fuck down, G. You have him by the neck now. It'll be easier to kill him if he does something.'

 _"Tch!"_

The First rain guardian turned to the brunet with a smile, his serious demeanor and aura now gone. "Thank you for saving our Elise."

Tsuna nodded. "No need to thank me."

"What's your name?" Elise piped up, catching the brunet's attention.

"Ah how rude of me. Tsuna. My name is Tsuna… pleasure to meet you." The brunet introduced as he held out his hand.

"I'm Elise, Giotto's sister."

 **And now back to the present of the past… wait what…**

"I'm Elise, Giotto's sister."

Tsuna stayed at her like she had grown a second head or something. A sister? Did Giotto have a sister? As far as he remembered, Reborn didn't mention Giotto having a sister.

" _Oi! You were not supposed to say that out loud!"_ G snarled then pinched Elise's right ear.

"Itai! G-san please stop it!" Elise wailed. _"Don't you 'itai', 'itai' me, girl!"_

" _How many times do I have to tell you two,"_ he pointedly glared Asari who raised an eyebrow at him. _"…not to speak in Japanese when we're in bloody Italy?!"_

The older Japanese just chuckled and pulled G away from Elise. "Maa~ Maa~ G. Isn't it nice that Elise is safe from harm?"

" _Ha?! Of course, you dumbass! This girl is our only little sister and we would be damned if something will happen to this little shit."_ The redhead said while running a hand through his octopus-styled hair.

"G-san, your language please." Elise groaned, pointing at Maria who just giggled.

" _Well then we'll be going now. Our job here is done."_ Marianne said, smiling at the vigilante group.

" _Bye-bye, Tsuna-nii! We'll see each other again, ne?"_ The young girl asked, looking up at the tall brunet.

Said brunet smiled back at the child and ruffled her hair before nodding. _"We'll see each other again, Maria."_

Both mother and daughter walked towards the forest quietly. The four remaining people by the riverside were silent too. No one dared to break the silence.

"Tsuna is your name, am I correct?" Asari, being the happy-go-lucky man he is, broke the silence by asking Tsuna that question.

He nodded. "Yes, that is correct." The young Japanese replied.

"If you don't mind me asking…" The older man paused, "why do you look like Vongola Primo?"

'Because I'm his successor…!' Tsuna really wanted to say that but thinking back to Talbot's warning, he decided not to. Swallowing the lump on his throat, he answered "I don't know. Some kind of coincidence, I guess?"

The swordsman was quick to guess that the man was lying but something told him that there's a reason behind it, a good reason if he might add. So, being the good man he is, he decided to play along… for now.

" _Bah! Coincidence my ass!"_ G commented with a low growl.

"G-san, do you believe in destiny?" Asari asked out of the blue.

" _Destiny? That's a load of bullshit, Asari."_ The redhead answered with a wave of his head in an attempt to end this topic. In all honesty, G hated these kinds of topics; the sappy and romantic kind of topics. Especially when discussing about that destiny bullshit…

"I believe in destiny, Tsuna-san. I believe that G and I were meant for each other." Asari said with a huge grin. See? This is one of the reasons G _hates_ talking about fate or destiny or some shit. Ya see, when talking about these kinds of topics, Asari gets all sappy and shit and G _hated_ that the most. He also hated how fast his heart beats like crazy when the musician says something like that that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach.

" _You little piece of shit_ _ **…**_ _You're gonna regret saying such bullshit in front of me."_ G glared at his lover while preparing his revolver. His face betrayed him though. His tattooed face was red like tomatoes.

"Uhh… So what does it have to do with me?" Tsuna had to ask. He had to.

"I think that it is fate's doing that you look exactly like Giotto. Well, not that exactly." He answered with a chuckle.

"Must be fate's way of fucking with me, again…" Tsuna grumbled.

The ever so happy Japanese just laughed at the reply of the young man. "Maa~ Maa~ Don't be so grumpy about it. It was destined!"

In the background you could hear Elise teasing G: " _G-san is blushing~! G-san is blushing~!"_ repeating it like a mantra. Elise was busy running after G who wants to break her neck for teasing him.

"Anyway, we should head back to the mansion now. You could get sick, Elise." Asari suggested which the others quickly agreed to.

The trek to the mansion was quiet. They didn't bother talking to each other although Asari and G were silently conversing to each other through whispering. Tsuna was too tired to care what the two were talking about. All he knew was his feet were taking him to his home… his home for the meantime and his most treasured home in the future.

The mansion was still new, like it was only created a few years ago. It feels… so different. Technically this is his home, but not the home he knew. The home he knew was always getting destroyed every day, noisy and polluted (I'm looking at you, Gokudera). But still, that was his home and he misses it.

'I wanna go back now…' He sighed. It has been a while since he sighed… feels like a new thing to him.

They ended up arriving at the mess hall, still in the same place where Tsuna remembered it to be. He didn't notice that Giotto was looking at their party, scrutinizing them.

" _Elise! Where the heavens have you been? I heard you scream! But then I realized that G and Asari were patrolling the forest so I wasn't that worried."_ Giotto said, standing up and hugging his adoptive sister.

"I'm fine, brother." Elise replied tiredly.

" _You're soaking wet."_ The blond stated. He looked at his two subordinates and asked, _"What happened?"_

Asari averted his eyes and hummed. _"You're bad at acting, Asari. G?"_

The redhead pointed at the brunet who was staying at the far back. "This guy happened."

Primo looked at his successor, examining him thoroughly. He felt something odd at him but it wasn't that alarming. He had this strange gut feeling welling inside of him that he couldn't point out. This guy… he knew this guy. But he didn't remember where he met him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Sorry guys that I had to cut it here I'm really sleepy now and my grandmother is going to kill me if I dont turn off the computer now! I'm sorry again for the delay~ I had to study for my final exams and it just ended this Friday. Hell week is over~! Rejoice, my men~! On a side-note I finally got my PC~ and I've been addicted playing Devil May Cry 5. Shit's one hell of a good game.

As always please review, follow or favorite this story. PM me if you guys have suggestions ...

Don't forget to leave a review~


	6. Chapter 6

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlaGio, GAsa, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh. My cute little Elise is mine!

 **Author's Note -** This chapter was supposed to be posted next week since it's Holy Week but oh well. Seriously almost 3k views! Woo! Thanks so much minna~ Anyway on to the reason why I decided to put a note here. Y'see... I kinda had a writer's block so yeah. This might be crappy for your tastes but I did try :/ Many characters are added into the mix in this chapter but some of them are only minor characters. i kinda like the way I wrote an angry Dino, teehee~ On a side note, I'm rewatching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! again for the what... third time? Hahaha 'cause I felt like it. Besides it helps me with the character development in this story~ Without further ado, the sixth chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For~

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. This chapter wasn't proofread so there might be some mistakes.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Elise! Where the heavens have you been? I heard you scream! But then I realized that G and Asari were patrolling the forest so I wasn't that worried."_ Giotto said, standing up and hugging his adoptive sister.

"I'm fine, brother." Elise replied tiredly.

" _You're soaking wet."_ The blond stated. He looked at his two subordinates and asked, _"What happened?"_

Asari averted his eyes and hummed. _"You're bad at acting, Asari. G?"_

The redhead pointed at the brunet who was staying at the far back. "This guy happened."

Primo looked at his successor, examining him thoroughly. He felt something odd at him but it wasn't that alarming. He had this strange gut feeling welling inside of him that he couldn't point out. This guy… he knew this guy. But he didn't remember where he met him.

"Who are you?"

 **Past**

The moment Giotto asked that question, Tsuna felt his blood run cold. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and scratched the back of his head meekly. "E-Eto… I was just passing by when I encountered your sister screaming for help so I helped her…"

" _He asked for your name!"_ The man who needs anger management snarled at the brunet looked down on the floor embarrassedly. The Vongola boss gave the redhead a glare. _"Ugh. Fine. Sorry."_ Though it was not sincere, Giotto decided to accept it for now. He knows that that's how G treats a person who he just met.

" _My name is Tsunayoshi."_

The blond's hyper intuition said that the savior of Elise – now identified as Tsunayoshi – - wasn't lying; still something about this stranger gives him the creeps. Giving a nod, Giotto flashed him a knowing smile. "Is that so? Well, thank you for rescuing Elise here. If you don't mind, would you like to stay here for a while?"

" _What?! Hell no, Giotto! We already have our hands full with the others and you want this brat to add?!"_ G growled and looked at his best friend questioningly.

Said man whipped his head around to face the redhead. _"G. I'm sure the boy means no harm."_ He said with assurance. With that, the topic was closed. " _Now that that's settled, Asari would you mind escorting Tsunayoshi-san to our guest room?"_

"Of course-de gozaru~" The man in blue and white robe – which was worn by nobleman at the Japanese Imperial Court during the Heian period – bowed respectfully at the head of their Family. "Saa~ Come with me, Tsunayoshi-san." He said as he led the way to the guest room although Tsuna already knew where it was located; of course he didn't say that.

After a couple of minutes in walking, they arrived in front of a wooden oak door which is the guest room's door. "You'll be staying here for the meantime, Tsunayoshi-san if that's okay with you."

Tsuna nodded, "Sure."

The musician smiled kindly at him then left the boy. As soon as he was alone, Tsuna plopped down on the fluffy bed and sighed. This was the first time in the week he experienced a break from his boss duties. He was so happy that he could escape the godforsaken thing called paperwork. Still he couldn't help but imagine his guardians getting worried over him… especially a certain skylark and pineapple-head. He could not imagine what they would do in order to save him.

A shiver went down his spine. Seriously, the two saving him will be real bad… _real bad_ I tell ya. He shook his head in order to clear the disturbing thoughts plaguing his mind. He twisted and turned on the bed in an attempt to sleep but to no avail. "Talbot-ojii-san is probably worried by now…"

 _Mess Hall_

Giotto, Asari, G., and Elise were busy eating their meal when they heard the large doors of the mess hall opened with a bang, literally. The wooden doors were sent flying toward the head of the Vongola who was munching on his Salisbury steak. In a blink of an eye, the pair of wood was cut down to small pieces thanks to the swordsman.

The blond could only sigh. Seriously, wooden oak doors in this age is fucking expensive; not that they couldn't afford it anyways. When the smoke cleared, two figures in a defensive stance were standing in front of where the door was supposed to be.

The first man has a platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He is wearing a dark-gray trench coat and a purple-gray dress shirt and black tie underneath. Handcuffs were hanging from his index fingers. A deep scowl adorned his features. He is Alaude, the First Generation Cloud Guardian.

A creepy laugh sounded from who seemed like the opponent of the irritated lone cloud. The other man had a pineapple hairstyle like Mukuro but his hair is shorter than the Tenth Generation Mist Guardian, has two zigzag partings, a lighter hair color and a bangs. He wore a French blue military uniform of some sorts that that has a yellow ornamental shoulder piece, white long pants, and brown boots. He wore a red shirt beneath his uniform and hung his Devil Lens around his neck.

"Nufufufu~ Skylark why do you have to pick fight now of all times? We have a guest, don't you see?"

Alaude's brow twitched in annoyance. "What? You're the one who picked a fight against me, melon head."

Now said melon head is already mad. "Oho~ so you really want to fight, Skylark-kun?"

"The fight started long ago!" The head of the CEDEF growled then charged towards the illusionist.

"Nufufufu~ Well said."

The two started fighting; attacking the opponent like there's no tomorrow. Each of them was deflecting each other's attacks. It was going so well not until Daemon surrounded Alaude with cherry blossom trees thanks to his illusions.

The skylark fell onto one knee and glared at the ground. He then redirected his gaze at Giotto who was amused watching their little quarrel. "That little…" He breathed then closed his eyes in an attempt to escape the illusions. In a blink of an eye, he swung his leg around for a roundhouse kick and smirked when he felt he hit something or someone.

When he opened his eyes the cherry blossom trees were gone and a certain melon-haired illusionist was kneeling on the ground. "Physical pain is the weakness of psychics, ne?" He asked while looking down at his opponent mockingly.

"Nufufufu~ don't get high and mighty, Skylark-kun!" He was about to summon another illusion when they all heard a loud clap which caused them to cease any other actions.

A woman with short, dark hair wearing a ridiculously white mushroom-shaped hat with the half of the emblem of her family on it appeared behind the fighting duo. She seemed unfazed by the two's fight. She wore a white jacket that had the emblem of her Famiglia emblazoned on the right side of her collar.

" _Sepira!"_ Giotto shouted in shock, standing up from his seat and bowing respectfully at the head of the Giglio Nero Family.

" _Giotto! It's good to see you again!"_ Sepira said with a huge smile on her face.

The blond was about to say something in reply but then he saw his two guardians glaring daggers at each other. At least G and Asari wasn't like this… most of the time. _"Ah! I'm sorry if you had to see this two fight each other!"_ He said, bowing apologetically; he had both of his hand on top of the duo's head, making them bow also.

" _Not at all! It was amusing to watch. Anyway, I decided to visit as a surprise when I saw Alaude at the front gate, he asked to escort me here; I couldn't refuse him. Then we encountered Daemon on the way here and hell broke loose."_ The woman said, chuckling afterwards.

" _But why the sudden visit, Sepira?"_ Now Giotto was getting suspicious. He knew something was wrong. For Sepira the shaman who could predict the future, to come here unannounced… Something is going to happen, he's sure of it.

" _Hm? Oh… that. I saw a vision."_ When they heard that, all of them fell silent and their faces turned serious especially Giotto's.

" _G, bring Knuckle and Lampo to the Briefing Room. There's something we need to discuss."_ He ordered to his right-hand man who quickly complied to his orders without a second thought.

" _Elise."_ He called out to his adoptive sister who was listening intently to the conversation. _"Stay with Tsunayoshi-san for a while, ne?"_ Elise, being the good kid she is, went upstairs to the guest room where Tsuna is currently staying at.

When Alaude and Daemon heard a new name they both raised an eyebrow at their boss in a silent question… but Alaude still asked. _"Who's Tsunayoshi?"_ There it is: Alaude's jealous side that Giotto loved to see often.

" _Secret~"_ The blond said in a teasing manner before winking at him.

Alaude just raised his middle finger at him out of irritation. The other just chuckled and went upstairs where the briefing room is located with the young shaman and his guardians following suit.

Sepira and the others passed by the guest room which door is open slightly. The shaman stopped for a second just to see a certain brunet talking with Giotto's sister. A small smile appeared on her face because she knew her prediction came true but then her face turned grim and a frown replaced the smile that was on her lips before.

' _Sawada Tsunayoshi, the descendant of Giotto who will play an important role in the First Mafia War; Elise, the reason why this war started in the first place.'_

Giotto looked behind him and saw her spacing out. Worriedly he asked, _"Sepira, are you okay?"_ The woman lifted her face up and smiled as if everything's alright, as if nothing's going to happen that may cost them their lives.

" _Don't worry about me, Giotto."_ She replied but her inner thoughts said otherwise.

' _You don't have the time to worry about others, Giotto. This war will cost you your loved ones if you don't take this seriously.'_

 **Present**

A certain blond mafia boss burst through the doors of the Vongola HQ unannounced. Following him was a man with black hair and a tuft of white hair who wears glasses and a black suit. "Tsuna! Where are you? Your brother has come to visit you~"

"Boss I don't think that Sawada-san is here." Romario said glancing at his boss. It was unusual for the headquarters to be so quiet. It's like all of its inhabitants were missing.

"They're around here somewhere." Dino insisted which made the older man sigh for his boss' stubbornness.

"Oh! If isn't Dino-san!" A voice said from in front of them. The two saw Yamamoto along with Reborn.

"Yamamoto! It's been a while!" The blond agreed with a smile.

A cough came from Reborn, effectively breaking the happy atmosphere around the two happy-go-lucky individuals. "I hate to break this to you, Pipsqueak Dino, but we have a problem." The hitman said, seriousness coating his words.

"Eh?"

"It's about Tsuna."

"Tsuna?! What the hell happened to my little brother, Reborn?" The blond asked out of anger. Even if they are not related by blood, Dino still treats Tsuna as a little brother that he values as much as he values his family. He couldn't take it when his little brother gets hurt and he had this wild guess that Reborn has something to do with it. "OI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

The hitman couldn't answer. He didn't want to. So he remained silent.

"D-Dino-san… Allow me to explain. Please come with us to the communications room." Yamamoto intervened.

"Boss calm down and let them explain for themselves." His right-hand man said and pushed the blond to follow the swordsman.

The four arrived at the communications room where the three idiots are relaying what happened to their Allied families.

"HA?! THE TRASH WENT BACK TO THE PAST?" Xanxus snickered while kicking Levi in the stomach. The kicking bag, however, was clearly enjoying the torture. "Boss! Please kick me more!"

"Isn't that great boss? You could take over the Vongola while the little runt is busy messing up the past." The prince commented with his usual grin before throwing a knife at Fran's massive and ridiculous headgear. "Levi-senpai, you're too gross to watch." The illusionist of the Varia said in his usual monotone voice.

"Mou~ Levi you sure are a masochist~" Lussuria groaned while massaging his… err, her temples.

"The trash better not come back!" Squalo said with a snarl.

"Eh?! We need to go and save him as soon as possible!" Kozato Enma said, his voice rising a little. Adelheid was beside him with her arms crossed below her rack.

"Loser Enma has a point." Gokudera said with a frown. He looked behind him to see the four new comers. "Reborn-san, please take it from here." The silver-haired man said as he stepped backwards.

Reborn leaned on the wooden table in the middle of the room while facing the monitors that are mounted on the wall. All of them ceased making a noise and gave the known hitman their full attention. He cleared his throat and looked intently at the members of the Alliance.

"We don't have a minute to waste, gents. The portal which brought Dame-Tsuna back to the past is currently being fixed as we speak. We need to bring him back before the First Mafia War starts and before the Estraneo commence an attack to our Alliance." The strongest of the Arcobaleno said, his voice dripping with authority.

"In that case I will go and save Tsunayoshi." The demon prefect announced as he stood up and reached to turn off his camera but stopped when a certain pineapple-haired illusionist growled.

"Oya, oya~? I think you're mistaken because I'll be the one to save Tsunayoshi, Skylark-kun." Mukuro said with a small frown on his lips.

"Ara~ You're both wrong, Kyoya-kun and Mukuro-kun~! I'll be the one to save Tsunayoshi-kun, ne?" The marshmallow addict known as the boss of the Millefiore Family said before popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Mou~! Byakuran why do you care so much for that boy?" Bluebell asked, pouting at the white haired man.

Zakuro yawned and patted the blue-haired girl. "Idjit, it's because the boy has a special place in Byakuran-sama's heart."

"Oho~ Don't put it that way, Zakuro or else they might get the wrong idea." Kikyo said with a chuckle. Their illusionist, Torikabuto was just silent, not even bothering to join the topic. "Yeah! You tell Zakuro, Kikyo-chan~" The boss said, pouting along with Bluebell then they both burst into fake tears.

The cloud guardian of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention which is effective. "We all know that Byakuran-sama and Irie are a… _thing_ so no need to be jealous, Hibari Kyoya-kun."

A tick mark appeared on the prefect's forehead while his eyebrows are furrowed together. With a growl he said, "I am not jealous, herbivore. And there's no way Tsunayoshi would cheat on me."

A bald man with blond sideburns covered the ears of a pink-haired teen while a certain blond covered the teen's eyes. "Eh? What's wrong, Gamma-aniki, Tazaru-aniki?" the young'n asked, completely clueless about the flowers of gayness flowing in the room.

"Trust me, Nosaru, you don't want to know." The leader of the trio answered the boy's question grimly.

"I hope Sawada-san is okay…" the young boss of the Giglio Nero Family wondered out loud, a worried expression marring her features. "Don't worry about Sawada, hime. He'll be alright." Gamma said removing his hands from covering Nosaru's eyes then used his hands to run circles on Yuni's back in a comforting manner.

Xanxus kicked Levi towards Fran who simply groaned as he realized that removing Levi on top of him proved to be difficult. The long haired swordsman raised a questioning eyebrow but decided to ignore the antics of their boss. "Ha?! I'll be the one to save the trash!"

Hearing those words, Squalo perked up and stood up angrily. "VOIII! What did you just said you trash of a boss?!"

"Shut up, trash!" The adoptive son of Nono snarled at who was supposed to be the boss of the Varia. "Shishishishi~ can't believe you're going to save that piece of trash, boss." The (fake – as Fran like to call him) prince commented with a grin.

"Oi! Take back what you said to the Tenth you knife-freak!" The bomber growled threateningly, pulling out dynamites from out of nowhere.

"Why would I?" The knife and wire user asked, his grin transforming to a smirk.

"You bastard…" The Vongola Guardian of the Storm fumed. He was about to throw his explosives at the monitors when Yamamoto yanked him backwards with a huge smile. "Maa~ Maa~ 'Dera don't get riled up that~! You should've been used to Bel's remarks." Thank the gods above that Yamamoto managed to calm the bomber down because there will be a hell to pay if he destroys the second and last communication room in the mansion.

"Feh! Be thankful that I need to ensure the Tenth's safety first." The right-hand man of Tsuna said, his eyebrow furrowing together. He then walked out of the room, the ever-so-loyal lover of him following closely behind.

"Reborn! Let me go save my little brother!" The blond boss of the Chiavarone Family said with determination. "Please, Reborn!"

"If Boss says so, then please Reborn-san allow me to accompany Boss!" Old Man Romario said with a determination that rivals his boss'.

The man sighed. Who will he choose to send back to the past to save their one and only Decimo? Oh gosh, decisions.

'Now… who should I pick to save our little damsel in distress?'

* * *

Who will you pick to save Tsuna? You can pick two, I guess haha.

Woo. Almost 3k views. That's not much of a milestone but anyway~ Thanks for the support minna-san~! Drop a review if you enjoyed this chapter since it motivates me a lot to work on the chapter more~ Favorites, reviews and follows are appreciated~!

Did I do a good job? *-*


	7. Chapter 7

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlaGio, GAsa, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh. My cute little Elise is mine! **LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. YOU CANT MISS IT.**

 **Author's Note -** I am soooo fucking sorry. It has been what... two months since the last update? I've been busy playing videogames this summer and now that school's just around the corner, I thought this may be the perfect time for me to discard my laziness. This chapter was created yesterday, at 10pm in the evening. And mind you, I am really sick right now... I just want to get this chapter posted for your sakes. I seriously cant stay in front of my computer nowadays because of my mild astigmatism (but I still do it anyways). It's hard for me to get up in bed but I dont want you guys to be neglected for so long so I rushed this. I tried my best to create this chapter.

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. This chapter wasn't proofread so there might be some mistakes.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _"Reborn! Let me go save my little brother!" The blond boss of the Chiavarone Family said with determination. "Please, Reborn!"_

 _"If Boss says so, then please Reborn-san allow me to accompany Boss!" Old Man Romario said with a determination that rivals his boss'._

 _The man sighed. Who will he choose to send back to the past to save their one and only Decimo? Oh gosh, decisions._

 _'Now… who should I pick to save our little damsel in distress?'_

 **Past**

They arrived at the Briefing room and everybody took their respective seats. Giotto was seated at the end of the table; Sepira at his left side, G. at his right side, and Alaude across him. The blond leaned forward, intertwining his fingers together and resting his head above the pseudo-platform. "So… Sepira… Tell us about your vision."

The woman in question sighed and cast her gaze at the wooden table, a forlorn expression on her face. "I saw a raging war… A fight against your mortal rivals which left many injured, civilian or family-member." She said, her head rising to meet the eyes of the guardians and their boss.

Silence descended into the room. They were thinking what to do about the raging war. The silence continued for a few seconds before the redhead among them decided to break the ice.

"What are we going to do?" He asked to no one in particular. Nobody dared to answer his question, not even his best friend.

The shaman opened her mouth as if to say something but no words come out of her mouth so she decided to close it instead. Giotto's hyper intuition told him to let the shaman continue relaying her vision to them.

"Elise… will be the reason of the war." She finished after a few seconds deciding whether she will tell them or not.

The serious face on the blond's face was replaced by grim and worry. "If that's what Sepira saw then it must be true." Giotto mumbled before running a hand over his face.

"Why would… she be the reason?"G. asked breathlessly.

"May the God above guide our little angel towards safety." Knuckle said, clutching his bible closer.

The silent cloud guardian said nothing at the exchange and nodded at the head of the Giglio Nero Family. It was time for her to leave. Sepira just sighed and left her final words to the men,

"You must keep her in check. Don't let her go out of your sights. If she does, you must prepare yourselves and your men for a bloodbath."

With that the two vanished from the briefing room. Giotto was at loss… He couldn't think properly. Just thinking his adoptive sister is the cause of an upcoming war is absurd. "We should entrust Elise's to Tsunayoshi."

Upon hearing this, G. stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "WHAT? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, GIOTTO?! WE'RE ENTRUSTING HER TO SOME STRANGER!"

Blue eyes met red with determination. His right hand man clicked his tongue in disapproval before clutching his fists tightly that his fists turned white. After a few seconds, he stormed out of the room suddenly, leaving his fellow guardians. Asari just sighed and prayed to the gods above for their safety.

No one dared to speak after that. "Any questions?" Giotto asked his subordinates after letting the silence stretch.

"We just have to win this war and keep Elise safe right?" The illusionist in the group asked, earning a nod from his boss. "Well then… I'll make my preparations now. If you'll excuse me," Daemon said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

After dismissing the others, the blond found himself staring at the picture of their family. Just thinking of the war made his heart grow tight. He needs to monitor Elise, for her sake.

He stood up with only one place in mind: the guest room.

Tsuna watched the blonde as she sleeps. She got tired from playing games. Still, he couldn't believe that Giotto and Elise aren't blood related. I mean, they look like each other! How is that even possible?

The brunet sighed and then stiffened as he sensed a person near them. "Who goes there?" He asked, assuming a fighting stance.

The wooden door opened, revealing the first boss of the organization he is currently leading. "Tsunayoshi." Giotto greeted the brunet with a nod.

"Giotto-san." Tsuna responded.

The blond's eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of his sister. The sigh brought a smile to his lips. His sister is indeed beautiful.

"She fell asleep due to exhaustion. We played a couple of games after-all." His guest explained when he sensed his host demanding for an explanation. He nodded in understanding. "I see."

The two remained silent for a while but after a few seconds, Tsuna decided to speak up. "Your meeting with your guardians and the shaman are finished, right?"

Giotto looked at him quizzically. "How did you know?"

Tsuna just shrugged. "Elise told me about it."

The blond fell silent once again, unsure whether to proceed with talking or not. His descendant felt him hesitating thanks to his hyper-intuition. A small smile appeared on the brunet's face. "I'll look after her, don't worry."

The older man looks at him and bowed a full 90 degrees which made Tsuna gulp nervously. "U-Uh there's no need for you to bow, Giotto-san."

He shook his head in defiance. "I am indebted to you, Tsunayoshi. I swear I'll make it up to you once this is over." His guest chuckled lightly then brushed off the comment. "I'm just doing my part, Giotto-san. Now, please do not let me delay you from your duties. I assume you have a fight to prepare for right?" He asked with a small smile.

With a nod, Giotto left the room after planting a kiss on his sister's forehead. Only one thing is in his mind right now: _That kid, Tsunayoshi, has hyper-intuition as well._

* * *

A few days had passed uneventfully, Tsuna just watched Elise like a watchdog. Everybody in the mansion was tense and busy. You can easily cut the tension with a knife. The brunet doesn't mind looking after the girl and vice versa. However, he can actually tell that she is worried for her family.

Tsuna caught the face Elise was making. She was staring at the mansion with a longing look on her face. He put a hand on top of her head which made the other turn around him with confusion written all over her face. "Don't worry about them. They can handle themselves. If shit goes down, I'll help them… just like when I helped you." He said with a reassuring smile.

In an instant, the sad look on her face vanished and was replaced by a happy one. "That's more I like it." The older chuckled and held her hand. "Let's go to the town, shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Elise nodded enthusiastically then they set off with the town in their minds as their destination. Giotto asked them if they could buy some supplies in town since they ran out. The two gladly accepted the request since Elise cannot stand looking at her brother with worry.

"My Lord! My Lady!" The merchants of the town greeted them as they walked past them.

Tsuna just sighed. He hated being called 'my Lord' besides Giotto was their Lord not him. Elise just giggled at the brunet's reaction. This Japanese man and her brother are really alike. "You and Giotto are like twins~!" She exclaimed with a wide grin.

"I suppose…" Tsuna said, smiling a little. "Now be a dear and don't go somewhere outside my line of sight as I continue buying supplies, alright?"

"Hai~!"

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the forest near the town's marketplace, a man in black suit was chasing a rugged man. Red blood was dripping from the rugged man's body, staining the green grass beneath his feet.

" _Oi get the fuck back here~!"_ The one chasing shouted with a growl.

The wounded man said nothing and focused on running for his life. He pulled out a flash bang out of his jacket, pulled the pin and threw it over his head towards his chaser. _"Oh shit!"_ the man behind him shouted as he dove for cover, closing his eyes shut.

This gave the bleeding man enough time to escape the wilderness but his time is running out. His vision was starting to be blurred, and his movements slowed. _"Just a little… more!"_ He grunted then punched his thighs hard enough to wake them up. He could see a town coming in to a view.

 _ **-bang!-**_

A gunshot echoed throughout the forest. _"BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!"_

" _Uh-oh!"_ He breathed out as he entered the marketplace with all eyes on him. A couple of gasps and shrieks came from the crowd. _"Somebody… help…"_ He pleaded before collapsing on the ground and blood surrounding his weakening body.

" _My Lady! Don't come near him! It's dangerous!"_

" _My Lady, please listen!"_

" _Come back here where it's safe, my Lady!"_

" _This man is in need of medical attention, quickly! I'm sure my brother would do the same." A_ voice filled with courage and determination to help others said. The figure crouched beside the dying man and shook him gently _. "Sir? W-wait… Let me get some help."_ The voice that belongs to a young girl called urgently.

Moving his eyes upwards, he saw the face of a young girl with blonde long hair and blue eyes like that of the sky. He weakly reached out to her as she attempted to stand up and call for help. "My life won't last longer, child. This is my fate… I must accept it." The stranger said with a hoarse chuckle. _'And this is your fate, child.'_

" _Please do not speak anymore. Reserve your strength. Help is on the way."_ The young girl said, tightening her grip on the man's clothes. The man sighed and pulled something out of his jacket. A brown envelope…

" _Child, can you do something for me…?"_ He asked weakly.

The girl nodded, _"Anything for you, sir."_

" _Take this…"_ The man said as he handed the brown envelope to the girl. _"You mustn't let the Estraneo Family retrieve this… protect it with your life, if you must… just like I did."_

She accepted it and brought the envelope close to her chest as if she was hugging her teddy bear. _"I will, sir. You can count on that."_ She said as tears started flowing out of her eyes.

" _Do not cry, child. I will hold on to your promise…"_ he said with a small smile etched on his lips.

" _Elise. Elise is my name."_

" _Elise, huh… What a beautiful name for a beautiful young girl like you. My name is…"_ His name grew deaf on Elise's ears. With that, the man took his final breath; a single tear came out from his right eye. His body went limp and his mouth was curved into a smile like he is grateful that the heavy burden on his shoulders was lifted.

Tsuna, on the other hand was busy looking for Elise when he noticed that she wasn't around. He is worried, especially when he heard a gunshot earlier. "Elise!" He shouted all over the marketplace as his eyes scan the crowd in search for the blonde. "Giotto's gonna kill me if he finds out that Elise got lost…" He mumbled with a growl.

When he was about to shout for the girl's name, said girl appeared before him, with bloodstains on her dress. "Elise, what the…" He wasn't given the chance to finish his sentence because Elise suddenly pulled him away from the marketplace. "Elise, what the hell is going on? Why are there bloodstains on your dress?" Tsuna asked continuously when they arrived at an alleyway void of any life form.

The young girl was panting. She clutched the brown envelope closer to her. "Tsuna-nii. You wouldn't believe what happened…"

"Tell me about it." He demanded with a serious tone.

Sighing, Elise began telling him the story which happened a few minutes ago. Tsuna just remained silent as he eyed the envelope. Finally he said, "We should let Giotto know about this…"

"NO!" The girl bellowed. Shocked by her sudden outburst, she dipped her head in apology and inhaled deeply to compose herself. "We can't let Giotto know."

"But we'll be in trouble if we don't!"

"Trust me on this one, Tsuna-nii… okay?" She pleaded, looking teary-eyed at the brunet. Said brunet didn't respond, instead he grabbed Elise and went back to the mansion.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Elise evaded all members of the family and silently went up to her room with the intention of cleaning up before they eat lunch. When she opened the room, however, she saw her brother inside looking at her intently. "What is this, Elise?" Giotto asked, gesturing at his sister's clothes.

"N-Nothing…"

"You know you can't fool me with your lies, Elise. Give it up; it's futile."

The girl silently cursed Giotto's hyper-intuition. Giving up, she looked at her brother seriously. She flung the brown envelope at Giotto who caught it with ease and looked at it quizzically. "What is this?" He asked.

"An envelope, duh."

The older blond couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sarcasm. "I know it's an envelope but where did you get this?"

She sighed, "When we were at the market, I got separated from Tsuna-nii then I heard a gunshot. I was scared but then I was about to go and find Tsuna-nii again, I saw this man, lying in the pool of his own blood. Being the kind person I am, I attempted to get him rescued but he stopped me. He asked if I could do him a favor to which I said yes." She paused then pointed at the envelope, "He gave it to me and said that I should not let Estraneo Family get their hands on this, and protect it with my life."

Her brother was silent throughout hew storytelling. It all began to click together. This was supposed to happen. It was inevitable. This is what Sepira meant earlier that Elise will be the reason for this war. Estraneo will do everything in their power to retrieve the contents of the envelope. Wordlessly, he reached for her sister and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry… The Family will protect you at any cost." He whispered.

' _I need to take this war seriously now because Elise's life is on the line.'_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere within Italia…**_

" _WHERE THE FUCK DID MY BLUEPRINT WENT?!"_ The man who seems to be the boss asked angrily at his family members. All said members were scared shitless that they didn't even bother responding.

" _OI! ARE YOU ALL DEAF?! I ASKED WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLUEPRINT!"_

A man in black suit entered the room. He was panting heavily and was wounded. _"So? What happened?"_ Their boss asked impatiently.

" _The man died… but the envelope was nowhere to be seen." The man reported._

" _BULLSHIT!"_ The boss shouted and flipped the dining table over. _"I. WANT. MY. BLUEPRINT. NOW."_

" _That can be arranged sir. I know who took the blueprint."_

" _Stop beating around the bush and just fucking tell it."_

" _Elise, Vongola Primo's adoptive sister."_

 _An evil grin spread across the head of the Estraneo Family._

" _Shit is going down, boys. Prepare for war. I want that blueprint."_

" _When do we strike, boss?"_

" _We strike at dawn, tomorrow."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am soooo fucking sorry. It has been what... two months since the last update? I've been busy playing videogames this summer and now that school's just around the corner, I thought this may be the perfect time for me to discard my laziness. This chapter was created yesterday, at 10pm in the evening. And mind you, I am really sick right now... I just want to get this chapter posted for your sakes. I seriously cant stay in front of my computer nowadays because of my mild astigmatism (but I still do it anyways). It's hard for me to get up in bed but I dont want you guys to be neglected for so long so I rushed this. I tried my best to create this chapter and sorry for the short update. T^T

On a side note, the pace of this story is starting to pick up. And since you guys asked for it, i will be giving it to you in the next chapter. The two people who will be sent back to the past to recover Tsuna will be... secret. haha.

SORRY for this short and crappy chapter, I really rushed it like 2-3hours today which drained me physically and mentally. My head is aching so I dont have time to proofread it. Please just tell me what are my mistakes in this chapter so I can edit them once I'm okay. Uh... by the way, I'm planning on doing another 1827 fic after this... check out my profile for the summary about it. I also plan on doing a League of Legends fanfic but we'll get to there... soon... It's currently a WIP btw haha, another reason why I neglected updating this story for a few months. So, sorry again T^T

Ehh... What else... Nothing more i guess.

Please do leave a review, favorite, follow~ I'll promise to make the next chapter not-crappy-ish haha. ^^

-Zer


	8. Chapter 8

**Be careful what you wish for**

 **Summary** : Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. Tsuna wonders out aloud. Reborn hears it and an idea formed on his demonic mind. Tsuna disappeared. His guardians panicked especially a certain Skylark and a certain pineapple-head illusionist. 400 years back. Time-travel. (Rated T just to be safe though rating may change)

 **Pairings:** 1827(main), onesided!6927, 8059, AlaGio, GAsa, and hints of other pairings as well.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Who the hell reads this shit anyway? Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviously doesnt belong to me, duh.

 **WARNING:** Contains yaoi - if you dont know it then go ask Google. Strong language. Grammar mistakes, I guess? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. This chapter wasn't proofread so there might be some mistakes.

"Meh." - Japanese

 _"Meh."_ \- Italian

 _'Meh.' -_ Thoughts

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Shit's going down, boys. Prepare for war. I want that blueprint."_

" _When do we strike, boss?"_

" _We strike at dawn, tomorrow."_

* * *

Giotto jolted up with a cold sweat lingering on his forehead. Something isn't right. Hell, nothing is right the past few days. His sea-colored eyes darted back and forth as he scanned the room frantically for any sign of anomaly and sighed when he found none.

A grunt came from the couch not far from his bed. His eyes fell on the awaking form of his Cloud. _"What the fuck are you doing…?"_ he asked with a yawn escaping his lips. _"It's fucking three in the fucking morning."_

 _"Something's not right."_ He said, opening the black drapes slightly. It was still dark outside, the sun lazily making its way up to its throne. He closed his eyes for a second and focused on using his senses.

Primo stayed in that position for a while before he went to his closet to change. Alaude merely raised a snowy brow at his lover's antics. _"There are people in the forest."_

" _So? Maybe they're lost or some shit."_

 _"They're hostile, carrying heavy artillery and have some serious firepower."_

 _"Hn,"_ was all he replied before wordlessly leaving the room probably to prepare for the incoming battle.

After getting dressed, Giotto went to his Guardians' private quarters to wake them up one by one and inform them about the current situation. As soon as they are prepped and ready to go into war, they all assembled to the briefing room to discuss what they'll do.

" _Where is our_ guest _?_ " asked G with distaste.

" _He said he was going to visit Talbot for a reason unknown to us._ " Giotto answered distractedly while looking at the map of his land.

There was silence not until Lampo spoke in all his lazy glory. " _So what are we going to do now, Primo?_ "

The First Storm Guardian scoffed, " _Of course it's simple you lazy brat! We'll bust their heads in and kick their asses to the ground._ "

"Ah that is quite the game-degozaru~ It must be fun~." Asari laughed, not really knowing what G implied.

" _Yeah it'll be fun after I crushed your goddamn head on the fucking floor, your fucking brain splattering on the white tiles and blood flowing out of your skull then you'll die from blood loss and fracture... Yes, that'll be fun indeed._ " G grinned manically as dark and psychopathic aura surrounded him.

Lampo inched away from his seat and scooted closer to Alaude who kicked him back to G's side with a fierce glare. Knuckle clutched his bible closer to his chest. _"May God have mercy on thy soul."_

" _I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before they strike. We must be prepared. Put our men on high alert but don't let them be obvious that they know that there is an ambush. I want our enemies to get the feeling that they took us by surprise and when they thought they won,"_ the blond paused as he looked at his guardians with a small grin.

"… _We'll start our counter-attack."_ Daemon finished with a satisfied smirk.

The blond nodded with a small smile. _"Asari you keep watch by the river. Daemon you're in charge of the mansion that means you're keeping an eye out for Elena and Elise. Alaude you're at the back door. Lampo you are assigned to guard the front gates if some idiot waltzes right into our compound. Knuckle you're going with Lampo just in case. And G, you are to back us up from our watchtower. Got it?"_

" _What…? I don't want Knuckle to come with me…"_ The green haired male groaned as he planted his face onto the table.

"Maa, maa~. We all know you could be reckless sometimes, and you're the youngest amongst us so we have to keep an eye on you-degozaru~." Asari beamed at the lord's son.

" _Asari's right, Lampo. You have the tendency to be like Alaude,"_ as he said that, Giotto shot his Cloud guardian a nasty glare in which Alaude gladly returned. _"…recklessly charging into battle without a plan or something."_

The lightning guardian just groaned and scratched the back of his head in surrender. _"…Can't say no to you, Primo."_

 _"Let's go."_ All of them nodded with determined faces.

* * *

Tsuna sneakily made his way towards Talbot's hut. He was aware of the enemies that are about to surround the forest and mansion in just a few hours. They weren't able to hide their hostile intentions to his hyper-intuition.

Silently, opening the door, the brunet saw the man working on the portal. "Talbot-san!" He hissed urgently.

"Child," the metal craftsman said as he looked behind him. "What is the matter? It's three in the morning!"

"We have a huge problem." Tsuna said.

Decimo soon told the story of Elise acquiring a blueprint of a weapon of mass destruction from a dying guy that has been running away from his captors and now the mafia that killed the man has their eyes set on Elise.

"Indeed…" Talbot said with a sigh.

"I need you to get out of here, as quickly as possible." The brunet hissed, his eyes darting from left to right.

The craftsman shook his head stubbornly, "I cannot leave, Decimo. I am bound to this place no matter what happens." He released the breath he didn't knew he was holding. "Come Decimo, let us move the portal to a much safer place."

He crouched beside his crafting table and lifted the hidden trapdoor that looked like it wasn't there unless you look at it a second time. "Underground?" Tsuna asked dumbly.

"Ah yes, my workshop is connected to the sewage of the town but do not worry, I have a clean place to store this masterpiece." He cackled lowly before proceeding to descend to the sewer.

The brunet could only scrunch his nose up in disgust. _Holy hell this smells a lot worse than Lambo's poop count for a month._ Being the strong dame he is, Tsuna carried the machine with an arm around it while he slowly went down the drain. Thankfully, the trapdoor is large enough for the portal.

Rats were running around the empty sewerage. "Careful, Decimo. These rats ain't that friendly to visitors." Talbot said with a wicked grin which caused Tsuna to quicken up his pace.

After few minutes of walking down identical passages, they arrived in front of a dead end. "Here we are." The craftsman announced. The young man just raised an eyebrow at the older man as he watched him press an almost invisible button on the wall, opening up the supposedly dead end and revealing a well lit and well organized room.

"Place it here." Talbot said, patting on the stone crafting table in the middle of the room. Tsuna did as he was told and stretched after accomplishing his task. "Well then Talbot-san I'll be heading out and prepare for the war. Meanwhile, please continue fixing the machine." With that, Decimo swiftly left the room and went back to the surface.

When he exited the hut, he was alarmed when shadows started moving using the darkness as their guide. Keeping his senses and guard up, he moved silently towards the back door of mansion where luckily, no enemies were positioned.

* * *

"They're here, Giotto." Tsuna grunted as soon as he entered from the backdoor where he found Giotto standing not too far away from him.

The blond nodded, "Let's get this show on the road. Everyone else is ready."

Knowing that Giotto would get suspicious if he fought with their side with his gloves, Tsuna convinced the First to let him guard the woods.

All members of the Vongola family were on their respective positions, on high alert, their weapons at their hands, trigger fingers getting itchy. As soon as the first rays of sunlight came into view, the Estraneo family started their assault on the Vongola.

Numerous Estraneo family members emerged from their hiding spots and started fighting for the sake of their boss' whims. They took the Vongola by surprise. That's what they all thought.

As soon as they went out of the shadows, the members of the Vongola family began their defense. During their time, rings, boxes and flames were not popular. Family members often use firearms like Tommy guns and the like while the Family's guardians fight with their respective weapons. *****

Despite being the underdogs of this war, the Estraneo family proved to be difficult opponents even though they are a normal mafia family. Their fire power is enough to put the First's family on a tight pinch.

Bullets and grenades were raining down on the mansion. _"It never ends and it looks like the enemy mafia has so much ammo to spare."_ Giotto observed while spinning on his swivel chair.

 _"No shit."_ Alaude scoffed.

The blond raised a golden eyebrow at his lover. _"Shouldn't you be fighting outside?"_

The silver head snorted. _"Shouldn't you be leading us to win this war?"_

 _"Meh. You guys can manage by yourselves."_ Giotto drawled, his question left unanswered… not that he mind, though.

Silence befell on the two as they thought of different things. _"Where's that kid?"_

 _"Kid? Ah, you mean Tsunayoshi…"_ He waved a hand dismissively. _"He's out at the woods fighting."_

 _"Alone?"_

 _"Yes Alaude. Alone,"_ Giotto nodded his brows meeting in the middle. Why was Alaude asking this instead of wrecking them so-called mafia members outside, he didn't know.

 _"Y'know… He's like you… but on a different level. I can tell the moment I laid my eyes on the boy."_ The platinum-haired said, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to say next. "And I get the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here."

The other blond's lips tugged upwards. _"My, aren't you observant, Alaude-kun?"_ He teased with a smug grin. " _Well, I know I know him but I didn't know where I met him… And I'm sure as hell this wasn't our first meeting."_

Alaude opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he saw the horizon turning a bright orange through the windows. He was sure that isn't the sun rising. It was flames. But as soon as they saw it, it was gone in a flash.

 _"Giotto-!"_

 _"Sky Flames…"_ Giotto said breathlessly as his blue eyes gazed into the horizon.

 _"Could that kid be…?"_ He was unable to finish his question when he heard the familiar sound of a safety pin being pulled. After a few seconds, he saw a small object land on the floor a few inches away from him and Giotto. He didn't need to look twice to know what that is.

 _"GET THE FUCK DOWN!"_ His cloud guardian said as he tackled him to the ground, keeping his head low.

The grenade exploded with a loud boom alerting all of the family members inside and outside the mansion. Smoke was coming out of the windows, and the office was slowly coming apart. The two men were beneath the debris. _"O-oi…"_ Alaude said as he attempted to get up but only to find him trapped. Clenching his teeth in irritation, the carnivore pushed a portion of the wall that fell on them.

He shook the blond who had his eyes and lips shut tight. _"Oi you dumbass wake the fuck up! We've been breached."_ He breathed but got no response from his boss.

 _"Giotto?"_ It took him a while to see the blood flowing out of Giotto's skull.

* * *

 **Five minutes before the explosion at Giotto's office…**

Tsuna found himself surrounded with heavily-armed men. All of them were intent on killing anyone who gets in their way and that includes the brunet.

 _"Aren't cha the oh-so-great Vongola Primo?"_ one of the goons asked with a sneer.

 _"You're mistaken, sirs. I am just a mere visitor."_ Tsuna replied with a sickening sweet smile that made their insides turn.

 _"Cut the bullshit. You're Primo!"_ another goon roared before coming at him, guns blazing. Tsuna effortlessly dodged the incoming bullets even without going into Dying-Will Mode. This was the fruit of his training under the torture-ship… errr _tutelage_ of the great Reborn-sama.

 _"Come at us, brat!"_

Having no choice, he swallowed two dying will pills. Bright orange flames appeared on his forehead and his Vongola ring transforming into his X-Gloves version Vongola Gear. _"Let's go."_ He announced as his enemies backed away from him.

 _They aren't suited for close ranged combat so it's natural for them to back away from me._ They started to fire bullets at Tsuna who simply knocked the bullets away from him with the use of his gloves. _"Tch."_ He heard a man click his tongue in irritation as he raised his hand, a signal to his other allies to come over.

Out of nowhere, three muscular men appeared, eyebrows creasing. "Oh my," the brunet sighed.

 _"Just surrender now, kid. I don't want to murder a growing teen like you."_

Tsuna flinched, offended. _"I'll have you know that I'm already 24 years old."_

 _"Oh? Then I don't have to worry about it."_ As soon as he said that, the three charged at him, fists enveloped with brass knuckles. The gunners at the far back were doing well on supporting their melee specialists. All Tsuna could do was dodge. If he were to do a counter attack, his enemies can dodge it then the firing squad behind them could manage to land a shot or two on him.

Shaking his head free of thoughts, Tsuna remembered something that his tutor said to him. _'The Dame-Tsuna I know doesn't think. Instead, he just faces his adversary head on.'_ He couldn't quite remember it well but he was sure it was something along those lines.

He sensed a punch was coming straight at his face. Dodging it slightly – grazing his headphones in the process – he grabbed the arm of the muscle man tightly and used his other arm to break it. A loud crunching of bones made him wince in disgust. The man who had his arm broken collapsed on to the ground, another hand supporting his injured arm. _"You bastard…!"_

 _"Come,"_ Tsuna provoked, a smirk spreading on his lips.

Like the mindless brutes they are, they once again head straight to Decimo. He nimbly worked his way out of harm's way. He sent an axe kick to one of the brutes only to be blocked. The man smirked as he grabbed his leg before sending him flying to the nearest tree. Tsuna made contact with the tree with a loud crack, the tree splitting into two parts. _"As expected from someone who has an insane body,"_ He muttered, wiping the blood beside his cheek. _"You're no pushover."_

 _"Unlike a certain someone…"_ He retorted with a smug grin as he looked at the boy.

 _"I'll show all of you who's a pushover."_ He declared through gritted teeth. He used the flames emitting form his gloves to charge at his opponents with incredible speed. He sent out a powerful roundhouse kick at the brutes which sent them staggering, just like the Varia swordsman's Attaco di Squalo.

Taking advantage of the spare moment he has, Tsuna directed his gaze to his new targets: the gunners who were interfering with their duel. Said gunners fired directly at Tsuna's location but their bullets met nothing as the brunet simple weaved his way through the hail of bullets. Using his gloves, he sent He stopped mid-air; contemplating on what should he do to them. He positioned himself behind the gunners so that he could also get the brutes in one X-Burner.

The gunners did nothing to stop him, completely dumbstruck. _"You idiots stop him!"_

"Operation X."

"Roger that, boss."

He spread his arms in separate directions as his right burner starts to emit soft Sky flames. _"God dammit get him down here come on!"_ One of the grunts barked at his fellow mafia members. They made it rain with bullets.

The gunfire was deafening, even if he had his headphones on and they were doing little to no job of covering his ears. It left him distracted which gave the brutes their opportunity to drag the brunet to the ground, unsuccessful in firing the X-Burner. It was foolish of him to even think that he could finish them in one go.

 _"Not so tough now, eh?"_ one of them asked snarling at him.

 _"Not so strong, eh? You punch like my mom."_ Tsuna snapped back with a grin. He clenched both of his fists in preparation for a punch at the man holding him down. He was about to throw his knuckles at him but he was stopped when he felt something.

A sharp pang of pain sent his body flailing. He could feel the cold bullet inside his muscles. He was shot. Meh, it was no big deal. He was shot countless times given his profession; he's already used to it. But this bullet engraved in his skin is somewhat different. The man who was holding him had a gun – it was still smoking – out and it was clear as day to him that he was the one who fired the shot.

"You sick sonnovabitch…" He hissed at the rival mafia members.

His head was starting to get hazy like he was high on drugs or something. His vision was getting a little cloudy. _"W-What…?"_ He couldn't help but ask.

The man who had a bad arm snickered as he got up, still clutching his arm. _"You must be feeling the effects of the poison."_

 _"Poison…?"_

 _"Are you deaf or what? That's what I said."_ The man replied before bringing down his knee on to Tsuna's abdomen. The action made the brunet gasp as he felt his oxygen vanished from his lungs. He coughed wildly as soon as the man removed his knee on his torso.

They all heard a loud explosion far away from their position. By the distance of it, Tsuna could tell that it came from the mansion. His enemies seemed to cheer after the explosion subsided. _"Hoho~ Look's like the breach is successful."_ The man who's likely to be the leader of this team cackled evilly before kicking Tsuna right in his gut. _"Your poor friends will be gone in a few minutes…"_ He paused; grabbing a fistful of the brunet's hair and making him look at him.

 _"And so will you~"_ All of the enemy mafia members left not after giving the brunet a little more kicks and punches here and there.

His vision darkening, Tsuna made a futile attempt to stand up and scream for help to no avail. His muscles felt like jelly and he was starting to feel the effects of the poison. He lurched over – the move too quick for his body to comprehend – then coughed up blood.

This is bad, real bad. He could feel his grip on his consciousness fade as the seconds pass by.

"Is… this the end?"

And then, Tsunayoshi Sawada blacked out.

* * *

 **Present…**

Tsunayoshi's face flashed inside the prefect and the male illusionist's heads. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. Something must've happened to his little Tsunayoshi; he was sure of it. He glanced at the portal that was already operational but the tech team insisted on doing some minor checks.

He gritted his teeth. One glance at the master illusionist told him that he also saw Tsunayoshi's face in his mind for a brief second; the scowl on Mukuro's face wasn't that hard to find. He needed to save him. _Now!_

Both of them were getting antsy, that much Reborn could tell but he doesn't know the reason _why_. A grim expression replaced his impassive one in a flash. Something wasn't right. Both Kyoya and Mukuro getting impatient proved to be a bad thing. Something happened to his Dame student. And it wasn't good.

Shoichi and Spanner were done checking the portal. "It can be used now. No minor flaws. Repairs were already done." The blond mechanic said, waving his lollipop.

Kyoya's ears perked up at the announcement. A small smirk graced his features. He had everything with him already. His Bracelet of the Clouds Version X circled his wrists securely, Hibird perched on his shoulder; all of his possessions are here, except Tsunayoshi.

At the same time, Mukuro couldn't help but grin. This was it. He was going back to the past to save Tsunayoshi. His grip on his trident tightened. Silently, he approached Nagi and conveyed to her – through telepathy – that he will borrow her Earring of the Mist Vongola Gear. She nodded wordlessly then proceeded to remove the earring from her ear before giving it to Mukuro.

' _Be careful, Mukuro-sama.'_ Chrome said to him via their telepathy link with a small smile.

 _'I will. Thanks, Nagi. I shall be back soon.'_ The male illusionist nodded in return, patting the female guardian on her head.

"I have a question though," Shoichi Irie said, raising his hand. The others just looked at him and he took that as a sign to continue. "Who will be going—"

He was unable to finish his question when two figures on opposite directions made a mad dash for the portal. It was none other than Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

The redhead paled. This doesn't bode well, not at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Heyya, guys! Did'ya missed me? It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I have a tight schedule at my new school. I don't want to fuck up this opportunity given to me by my parents to let me study at my dream university so I have to study hard... at least during tests and shits. Anyway, my prelims are done so I had the chance to write this during my free time. I marathon-ed Assassination Classroom in two days which made me unable to review for my tests and it's so fucking good. I even cried when Korosense had his final roll call T^T Oh the feels! Heck, I'm sorry for being inactive. I'll try to update as much as I can. this is the longest chapter I've ever done in my whole fucking life.

On a side note, things are quite escalating now, aren't they? This story will end in fifteen or less chapters I guess. I have planned this to be a short story anyway. The war has finally started, Kyoya and Mukuro will be in the next chapter I suppose. What happened to Tsuna and Giotto? Can they survive? You'll find out in the next chapter :D

Please don't hesitate to leave a review; it keeps me going :) Oh by the way I have a little extra for you guys down below :D

* * *

 _ **(This scene was supposed to be deleted but then I decided against it. I just find it too cute for reasons :D Enjoy~)**_

The redhead paled. This doesn't bode well, not at all.

A soft chuckle brought everyone in the room back to reality. The chuckle came from Reborn. "It seems that you already have your answer." Shoichi just groaned.

"Those bastards…!" Gokudera seethed. He was the right hand man so he should be the one to save their boss from the disaster he was in. "I should be the one to save Juudaime…" He grumbled before stomping his foot on the floor. Honestly, Yamamoto couldn't help but hug the silver-haired bomber beside him. The idiot thought that a sulking Hayato so irresistibly-cute to no end. It made him fall head over heels for the bomber again.

"Haha~ Don't worry Hayato~! It's Hibari and Mukuro we're talking about! Nothing could wrong!" Yamamoto enthusiastically beamed at his lover which made the other facepalm. Seriously, this guy is an absolute _idiot_.

Everyone in the room paled at Yamamoto's statement. Byakuran released a hearty laugh, "Yamamoto-kun you're really an idiot ne~?" An eyebrow was raised. "Eh? What do you mean, Byakuran?" he asked curiously. He couldn't get what Byakuran was saying at all.

"Baka…" Lambo groaned, "That's what we're worried about. Hibari and Mukuro... Those names just don't fit with each other; it is so wrong in so many levels. It's like adding gasoline to a fire."

"M-Mukuro-sama will be furious if he finds out that Skylark-kun is with him." Chrome commented quietly.

"Well, we could only hope for the best." Ryohei said after releasing a sigh.

The white-haired devil could only laugh at the scene in front of his screen. "Hahaha~! What an interesting family Tsunayoshi-kun has~!" He sang before popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

Reborn frowned despite the amusing scene that plays before his eyes. "Let's just hope Dame-Tsuna is safe."


End file.
